Kaichou CLover 2
by Lightning-Voltagestorm
Summary: Esta es la segunda parte de Kaichou CLover. -/- Él y ella se conocen en la escuela, pero... ¿Es ahí dónde se conocen por primera vez? -/- En las cartas más que letras hay sentimientos escondidos, y más que la apariencia lo que cuenta allí es el corazón.
1. Hola de nuevo

**¡Hola a todos!** **^^ Sí, yo sé que me desaparecí un tiempo, pero es que esta cuenta apareció vacía por alguna razón... y tenía miedo de usarla, pero ahora ya no seré tan distraída.**

**Entonces, ya no seguiré con las otras historias, porque ni modo de subirlas de nuevo, porque no guardé los archivos en la compu, sólo de Outsubagi, pero no los tengo completos...**  
**Espero y comprendan.**

**Esta es una historia que comencé en otra cuenta: Framboise Versailles, pero la continuaré aquí, para entenderle tendrán que leer la 1era parte.**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

Mi nombre es Alice Baskerville, tengo 18 años, mido 1.59m, ojos violeta y cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros.

Hace poco tiempo entré a a universidad, mis padres aprovecharon esto y se fueron de vacaciones por todo un año. Lo peor del asunto, es que decidieron dejarme con Teru, mi amigo de la infancia, y pesar de haber sido muy unidos en el pasado, el él de ahora no me agrada.

Él fue la primera persona que me gustó y me enamoré de él sobretodo mediante cartas durante su estadía en Italia. Aún así llegó otra persona, Gilbert Nightray, quien tuvo que regresar a Italia prometiéndome que volvería después de un año, pero pasó el tiempo y no regresó.

Por otro lado, ahora que vivo con Teru me preocupa cada mínima cosa que él haga, dice que le gusto, pero su forma de gustar es muy molesta.

**Kaichou CLover 2  
Capítulo I [Hola de nuevo]**

**[Meses antes...]**

**-Un año termina, pero una nueva etapa comienza...- **Comencé a recitar mi discurso frente a toda la escuela, en aquel entonces yo era la presidenta escolar **- [Discurso] ...Gracias- **Terminé y fui a mi lugar.

**-Eso ha sido perfecto- **Alguien detrás de mí me habló al oído, yo conocía aquella voz, había cambiado un poco, pero sabía quien era: Teru.

¿Él? Enserio no me lo esperaba, fue hace mucho tiempo que lo vi. Me sentía avergonzada, sobretodo recordando los últimos momentos que estuve con él, como cuando me besó.

**-¿Alice? ¿Estás bien?- **Sonrió.

**-Teru...- **Logré decir.

**-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, te había extrañado- **Me acarició el cabello **-Aún lo conservas largo. Es como si todos estos años se reflejaran en él- **

Después de un rato, nos entregaron las calificaciones, al subir al escenario sentía que me temblaban las piernas, Teru estaba mirándome.

Salimos del auditorio y mis padres hablaron con él, se sentía tan cerca, como cuando eramos niños.

Días después, él iba a mi casa a visitarme. Incluso mi mamá le pidió que fuera mi pareja de baile para la fiesta que darían en unos días por la graduación, él aceptó y yo tuve que acceder aunque no quería.

De alguna manera no quería tocarlo, mirarlo o dirigirle la palabra, pero él siempre insistía. No sé porqué, pero era como si quisiera que se alejara de mí, sentía que me traería problemas.

El día de la fiesta de la escuela, me obligaron a poner un atrevido vestido rojo, quería taparme, no me sentía bien con esa clase de ropa.

**-Te ves linda- **Teru sonrió **-Vamos- **Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta su auto.

Después de media hora de camino, llegamos al lugar. No quería bajar vestida así, pero no tenía opción. Entramos al salón.

**-Alice, con nosotros- **Sharon me habló desde una mesa donde estaban Break, Jack, Oz, Ada y ella.

**-¿Y tu pareja?- **Pregunté mientras me sentaba junto con Teru.

**-Yo bailaré con Break y Ada con Jack-**

**-Son hermanos, eso no es justo- **

**-Ya, ya, calma Alice... Y hablando de eso, ¿Quién es él? No nos lo has presentado-**

**-Él es Teru, un amigo de la infancia- **Contesté nerviosa.

**-Oh! Pensé que era tu novio- **Sonrió. Yo quería golpearla ahí mismo **-pero Gil se sentiría muy triste si eso pasara-**

**-¿Gil?- **Dije confundida, nadie sabía sobre lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos. _**"¿Cómo es que ella...?"**_**.**

**-Shhh... es un secreto no tan secreto ahora- **Me guiñó el ojo y segundos después se acercó a mi oído **-Gil ha regresado- **Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y mi corazón comenzó a latir.

**-¿Qué le has dicho Sharon?- **Break sonrió **-Su cara está toda roja-**

**-Nada que tú debas saber. Más importante, deja de comer, acabamos de llegar-**

**-¿Ah? ¿Tú también me tienes envidia como Alice-san?- **Hizo cara de ofendido **-Está bien, lo entiendo-**

**-¿Envidia?- **Pregunté **-¿Por qué envi...- **Comencé a recordar:

_**[-Aún no entiendo, Jack- **__Dije molesta__**-¡¿Qué hacen estos dos idiotas aquí?- **__Le tiré los dulces que Break estaba a punto de comer de un manotazo __**-Deja de comer eso, desde que llegué es lo único que haces-**_

_Break hizo cara de perrito triste __**-La Kaichou me pegó-**_

_**-Perdón, no era mi intención- **_

_**-No te preocupes, creo que te entiendo. Como la Kaichou es una vaca gorda que no puede bajar de peso, me tiene envidia-]**_

** -No soy una vaca gorda- **Lo miré molesta.

Break comenzó a reír **-Lo recordaste, pensé que lo habías olvidado-**

**-¿De qué hablan?- **Preguntó Sharon confundida.

**-Es que Break...- **Break me metió un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

**-Nada que tú debas saber- **Sonrió **-Estamos a mano-**

_**"Más bien, no quieres que Sharon te mate por decirle vaca gorda también" **_Pensé.

Los hombres comenzaron a hablar, incluso Teru parecía agradarles, yo simplemente me quería ir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Llegó la hora del baile y tuve que pasar a bailar con él, lo peor de todo, es que por ser la presidenta, nos dieron "prioridad" y pasamos a bailar solos. Sentía que era el peor día de mi vida.

De repente, él me besó frente a todos. Me despegué y salí corriendo de allí. Odiaba a Teru, de alguna manera, desde el inicio no me agradaba su actitud. ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de una persona como él antes? La persona de las cartas y él, no tenían ningún parecido, él era un mentiroso.

**-Alice, regresa- **Me siguió hasta el jardín.

**-No, te odio, te odio, te odio... ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso frente a todos?-**

**-No tiene nada de malo. Me gustas y hace algunos días intenté decírtelo, pero no me has dejado-**

**-Ella ya está apartada- **Alguien detrás de mí habló y me puso su saco encima.

_**"Gil..." **_Sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente, mi mente estaba en blanco. Aunque más bien, mi mente sólo estaba soñando, al dar media vuelta vi a Break detrás de mí.

**-¿Apartada?- **Sonrió molesto **-Ella es mi pareja de baile, viene conmigo, no contigo. Lárgate de aquí-**

**-Sabes... deberías aprender a respetar a las mujeres, me molestan los tipos como tú. Ella es mía- **

_**"¿Tuya?" **_Quería golpearlo **-No molestes payaso, lo estás arruinando-**

**-¿Payaso? Que mala eres Alice-san, pero eso actué genial... y tú- **Señaló a Teru **-Ella es mi amiga, no le pongas un dedo encima porque te las verás conmigo y no sólo conmigo, ¿está claro?-**

**-No puedes decirme qué hacer- **Me jaló bruscamente que pensé que me había lastimado.

**-Lo lamento, pero no permitiré que la trates así- **Alguien delante de nosotros lo jaló por la camiseta y estaba a punto de golpearlo.

**-Gilbert-kun, esa no es la forma de comportarse frente a una mujer- **Break hizo que Teru me soltara **-Yo me lo llevo, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras-**

Desaparecieron y yo me quedé a solas con... Gil. Sentía el rostro caliente, mi corazón dejaba de latir, si pudiera describirlo era como si fuera a morirme de la emoción, pero no sabía qué hacer.

**-Alice...- **Me miró sin acercarse **-Yo...- **Comenzó a acercarse y yo retrocedí, pero él me jaló por la muñeca y me abrazó **-Te extrañé-**

Sentía que me faltaban fuerzas para mantenerme en pie, no sentía que fuera la realidad **-Gi...- **Lágrimas cayeron de repente de mis ojos **-Gil...- **Lo abracé también.

Lo había esperado por dos años, pensé que ya no regresaría, que ya no me quería, pero algo dentro de mí no quería perder esperanza. No me había dado cuenta, pero tanto tiempo esperar por él, hizo que mi amor se hiciera más grande.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1. **  
**Espero y les haya gustado, y de ser así, pueden dejar reviews después del tono: Ayer vi al Negas! *-*  
(^-^)^ [Bye bye]**


	2. Primera cita

**Konnichiwa! ^(^-^)^  
Perdón por no subir el capítulo ayer... :S  
Y como creo que no tengo nada que decir...**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

**Kaichou CLover 2  
Capítulo II [Primera cita]**

**-Gilbert-kun, ¿Qué son tú y Alice?-** Break lo miró confundido, una expresión muy rara en él **-Está claro que los dos se gustan, pero... ¿le has pedido que sea tu novia?-**

Gil casi escupe lo que estaba bebiendo **-¿Ah?-  
**  
**-¿Qué con esa expresión? ¿No debería ser normal pedir que sea tu novia para que puedan salir?-  
**  
**-No serán novios oficiales si no se lo dices-** Jack, que parecía estar en otro mundo, escuchaba atento a la conversación **-Ella podrá decidir irse sin más ya que no hay nada seguro-**

**-Entiendo, pero...-** Se sonrojó apenado** -Ella se burlará de mí. Después de todo ya estamos saliendo-  
**  
**-Alice-san suele expresarse de maneras muy divertidas, pero no creo que bromee con algo como eso-** Break comió un dulce **-Son tus sentimientos. No seas cobarde y dicelo, nosotros podemos ayudarte-  
**  
**-Es mejor sin su "ayuda". Siempre terminan arruinando todo, así que lo haré yo mismo o preguntaré a otra persona-  
**  
**-Qué malo eres Gilbert-kun, pero entonces si no necesitas de nosotros...-** Se levantó de la silla **-Sé quien más puede ayudarte. Vamos-  
**

* * *

**[En casa de Sharon...]**

Sharon y Alice estaban sentadas sobre la cama y Sharon cepillaba el cabello de Alice. Ambas estaban en pijama porque Alice pidió favor de dormir allí ya que no soportaba estar con Teru en la misma casa.

**-Alice-san, ese chico, Teru, es muy molesto, en mi opinión no le gustas, sólo quiere que te fijes en él y ya. Puedes quedarte conmigo de nuevo si quieres...-**

**-Gracias, pero no será necesario, trataré de dejar las cosas claras con él-**

**-¿Gilbert-kun no sabe que vives con él?-**

**-No, siento que se enojará si le digo, a él no le agrada Teru y creo que tampoco a Break-**

**-A Break no le suele agradar casi nadie, es muy selectivo... Bueno, no tan así, pero busca personas con las que sepa que siempre podrá divertirse- **Sonrió y logró sonrojarse un poco, y Alice pudo notarlo al ver su reflejo en el espejo frente a ellas.

**-¿Te gusta Break?-**

**-¿Qué cosas dices Alice-san? Estás imaginando cosas- **Contestó alterada** -No me gustan los idiotas como él. Como sea... puedes quedarte conmigo, no hay problema...- **Cambió de tema** -Sería como tener una hermana gemela-**

**-¿Gemela? Ni siquiera nos parecemos-**

**-Pero tenemos la misma edad-** Sonrió** -Aunque si le cuentas a Gil tu problema, él también te ofrezca lo mismo...- **Guardó silencio y en unos segundos su cara se puso toda roja** -¡No! Lo mataré si hace eso, eso es para pervertidos...-**

**"Vivir con Gil..."** Se sonrojó.

**-¿Por qué cortaste tu cabello? Antes era muy largo...-**

-Mmm... ¿cómo decirlo?... el cabello largo me trae muchos recuerdos que prefiero olvidar-

**-¡Sharon vino Break con sus amigos!- **Gritó la mamá de Sharon.

**-¡Diles que suban!- **Contestó ella **-Alice, escondete, seguro vienen con Gil. Hay que darle una sorpresa- **Sonrió y rápidamente la metió en un closet.

** -Pero Sharon...- **Sharon le cerró la puerta.

**-Sharon- **Entró Break **-Venimos a pedirte ayuda- **Hizo a Gil hacia adelante.

**-¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda para hombres?- **Los miró confundida **-Esto no es muy normal... yo sólo doy ayuda a las niñas... Gilbert-kun, ¿No será que eres...- **Abrió los ojos asustada **-¡Entonces... has estado jugando con Alice-san todo este tiempo!-**

**-Gilbert-kun no es gay- **Comenzó a reír **-Sólo quiere pedirle a Alice que sea su novia y...-**

**-¡¿No le has pedido que sea tu novia?-**

Alice desde el closet escuchaba todo, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y su cara roja.

**-No pensé que fuera necesario...- **Miró hacia otra parte.

**-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Ahora mismo tendrás que pedirselo!-**

**-Primero hay que practicar- **Sonrió Break **-Gilbert-kun, pídeme que sea tu novio-**

**-¡No! ¡No quiero esa clase de ayuda!- **Dijo asustado y a la vez molesto.

**-Tendrás que hacerlo, sino no estarás seguro cuando se lo pidas y te pondrás nervioso-**

**-Está bien. Break se mi novio-**

**-¬¬ Que aburrido eres Gilbert-kun, así Alice se irá en cualquier momento-**

**-¿Qué quieres que te digas? Esto es muy raro-**

**-Mmm...- **Comenzó a pensar **-Ya sé, ahora yo seré Gil y tú Alice- **Lo sentó en la cama **-Observa y aprende- **

Jack y Sharon se sentaron en otra parte para ver el espectáculo.

**-Break me dijo que Alice estaba en tu casa- **Le dijo Jack en secreto **-¿Aún sigue aquí o ya se fue?-**

**-Está en escondida en el closet- **Rió disimuladamente **-Estos dos son muy lindos- **Sonrió.

Break agachó la cabeza **-Alice-san- **Miró a los ojos a Gil fijamente **-Sé que sonará tonto, pero quiero dejar esto en claro- **Lo tomó de la mano.

Alice los miraba con la cara roja desde el closet y Sharon desde su lugar. Jack sólo reía.

**-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- **

**-A..a...h...?-**

**-Gil, tienes que darle un sí- **Le dijo Jack en voz baja.

**-Sí, quie...- **Agarró a Break de la cara y lo empujó **-No me mires así-**

**-Eres malo Gilbert-kun- **Miró a Sharon **-Ahora que lo recuerdo... ¿No está Alice-san aquí?- **Gil abrió los ojos de par en par **-Dijiste que estaba aquí-**

**-Sí, sí- **Sharon se levantó y abrió el closet **-Y ha estado escuchando todo- **Sonrió.

Alicey Gil se miraron y se sonrojaron, Alice más de lo que ya estaba. Gil se quería morir de la vergüenza.

**-Awww... que bonitos se ven. Gilbert-kun, después de tu duro entrenamiento tienes que pedirle a Alice que sea tu novia- **Sonrió.

**-No, esperen. Esto no es como lo tenía planeado, son unos tramposos- **Gil los miró molestos.

**-Está bien. Saldremos del cuarto, le dices y regresamos- **Break los empujó a todos afuera **-Suerte- **Cerró la puerta.

Alice y Gil se quedaron en completo silencio por unos minutos.

**-Perdón por lo de hace un rato- **Gil agachó la cabeza **-No sabía que estabas aquí y Break me trajo a la fuerza... Aún así, está bien que estes aquí- **Se acercó a Alice y la tomó de la mano. Ambos miraban hacia abajo, sus caras estaban rojas **-La última vez, cuando me fui nos besamos, para mí eso es más que suficiente para saber que eres mía, pero las cosas pueden cambiar, nada es seguro, Break me dijo que si no te lo decía podrías irte en cualquier momento y yo no quiero eso... Te he amado por mucho tiempo como para que se acabe así. Yo... quiero que seas mi novia. Alice... ¿Serías mi novia? Prometo hacerte feliz, siempre, y sólo te haré llorar de felicidad. Te protegeré en todo momento, aceptaré tus errores y los amaré juntos con tus virtudes...- **Entrelazaron los dedos de las manos **-Te amaré, e intentaré amarte más y hacer que esto nunca termine-**

**-Prometes muchas cosas...- **Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Gil **-No es necesario que me des tanto, con sólo quererme y tenerte a mi lado es suficiente. Sí quiero ser tu novia- **

Gil la abrazó **-Gracias-**

**-¡Kyyyyyyyaaaaa!- **Se abrió la puerta y la primera que entró fue Sharon**- Gilbert-san, eso fue genial- **

**-Gilbert-kun, no seguiste nuestro entrenamiento. Yo que me esforcé... Aún así felicidades, has pasado la prueba- **Levantó el pulgar.

**-Felicidades- **Jack sonrió.

**-Que bien se siente ser joven y estar enamorado- **Sharon daba vueltas por todo el cuarto.

**-Suenas como una anciana- **Break comenzó a reír.

* * *

**[...Meses después]**

**-¿Estaremos en la misma universidad?- **Alice estaba sorprendida.

**-No sé si es casualidad, pero todos estaran estudiando ahí también- **Gil se sentó a su lado **-Creo que será igual de divertido como antes- **Sonrió y la abrazó **-¿Quieres salir?-**

**-¿Salir? ¿Ahorita?-**

**-Sí, hemos salido mucho con Break, pero no hemos disfrutado solos-**

**-Pero...-**

**-¡Konnichiwa!- **Entró un chico rubio de ojos bicolor **-Llegué Gilbert Nii-sama- **Se acercó a ellos dos y miró a Alice **-¿Ella es Alice?- **Se puso serio.

**-¿Qué con esa cara?- **Lo miró molesta.

**-Él es mi hermano Vincent, que no sé que hace aquí-**

**-No está mal Gil... pero yo prefiero a las chicas rubias y que no sean planas- **Sonrió.

**-¡¿A quién le llamas plana?- **Gritó enojada y Gil comenzó a reír **-Agh! Tú también piensas lo mismo- **Lo señaló.

**-¿Quieres que te conteste?- **Continuó riendo **-No es eso... no pienses que pienso lo mismo que Vince, pero tu expresión fue realmente divertida. Además no le contestaré algo así a mi novia, sería raro-**

Vincent los miró confundido _**"Gil está riendo... no suele hacerlo muy a menudo..."**_** -Bueno, bueno... sólo vine a confirmar si estabas bien-**

**-Hace dos horas que te fuiste... no me moriré en ese transcurso de tiempo-**

Sonrió **-Quien sabe- **Se fue hacia la puerta **-Los dejaré solos, no me importa si soy tío pronto, pueden hacer lo que quieran tal vez no venga esta noche- **Se fue.

Los dos se sonrojaron **-Vincent sólo vino a molestar- **Dijo nervioso. _**"Juro que jamás había pensado así estando a solas... Ahora Vincent me hizo un pervertido en segundos..."**_** -Por cierto... ¿A dónde quieres ir?-**

**-Mmm... no sé...- **Se quedó pensando por un largo rato **-No sé-**

**-Bueno... en nuestra primera cita iremos al típico lugar donde van las parejas: el cine, p****ero si quieres podemos ir a otra parte-**

**-El cine está bien-**

* * *

**[En la entrada del cine...]**

Gil y Alice esperaban en la fila para comprar los boletos.

**-¿Qué quieres ver?- **Preguntó Gil.

**-Esa- **Señaló una de terror.

**-¿Enserio?- **Preguntó un poco nervioso **-Hay películas más normales que esa...- **

**-¿Tienes miedo?- **Sonrió burlonamente **-Te noto algo nervioso-**

Gil la tomó de la mano **-No tendré miedo si estás conmigo- **Alice se sonrojó y se quedó sin palabras **-Ahora te noto nervioso- **Sonrió.

**-Eso es hacer trampa... me hiciste sentir avergonzada a propósito- **Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Gil se sonrojó, se sintió más nervioso, pero no dijo nada.

Entraron a la sala y comenzó la película. Alice parecía estar viendo una comedia y Gil una masacre, lo que en realidad estaban viendo.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

**[Al salir...]**

_**"Casi muero de un infarto" **_Pensó Gil.

**-Se veía muy falso- **Comentó Alice **-Nadie se asustaría con eso-**

_**"No sé quien de los dos está exagerando... pero esa no es la razón por la que estamos aquí" **_La tomó de la mano y ambos se sonrojaron _**"... sólo quería una excusa para hacer esto"**_** -Está bien. ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?-**

**-¿Ah? Pensé que sólo iríamos al cine-**

**-No pretendo soltarte en todo el día. ****Hay una pista de hielo, están los bolos, podemos ir a comer... y- **Miró hacia la tienda de viedojuegos **-¡Break!-**

**-Lo último no suena divertido- **Se burló.

**-¡Hi!- **Saludó Break desde lejos **-Gilbert-kun, Alice, vengan-**

Gil y Alice se acercaron, ahí estaban: Break, Sharon, Jack y Oz. Justo cuando Gil planeaba un día completo a solas con Alice, al parecer no se cumpliría.

Break y Sharon jugaban en la pantalla del lugar.

**-Este juego está genial, Gilbert-kun- **Sonrió Break mientras disparaba en el juego.

**-Este juego es una porquería- **Sharon estaba enojada.

**-Lo dices porque toda la hora que llevamos aquí no has logrado ganar ni una ronda-**

**-¿Una hora?- **Dijo Gil **-Ésta pantalla está para muestra de los juegos, no para que lo acabes ahí... si no no tendría sentido venderlos-**

**-No importa, no importa... Además planeo trabajar aquí por un tiempo... quiero ganar mi propio dinero, y no sufriré porque puedo jugar todo el día-**

**-¿Tú? ¿Trabajando?- **Lo miró confundido.

**-Y yo también- **Habló Jack.

**-¿Ah?- **Suspiró **-A veces no los entiendo, de repente son flojos y ahora me salen muy trabajadores...-**

**-Puedes trabajar con nosotros... tres trabajadores guapos atraerá más personas- **Sonrió **-Y Jack-kun es bueno jugando, yo también, sólo esperemos que tú seas bueno... queremos que esta tienda tenga grandes gamers conocedores-**

**-No me interesan esas cosas... Vincent es quien ama eso...-**

**-¡Konnichiwa!- **Apareció Vincent de repente **-Oh! Aquí están tus amigos de nuevo... hace una hora los vi también-**

**-Y él también trabajará con nosotros- **Agregó Break **-Él también es bueno, ¿verdad, Vincent?-**

**-Sí, sí- **Sonrió **-Traje dulces para estar todo el rato aquí-**

**-Oigan, ya les dije que la pantalla no es para que ustedes la ocupen todo el día. Acabaran por cobrarles la hora-**

**-Tsk... Gilbert-kun es un aburrido, Alice-san, ¿juegas?-** Break le dio un control a Alice.

**-Sólo recuerdo haber jugado Gamecube alguna vez... nunca una PS3. No acostumbro a estas cosas-**

**-Tan mal como Sharon no puedes jugar- **Se burló.

**-¿La tabla juega?- **Preguntó Vincent molestándola.

**-¡¿A quién le dices tabla? ¡Ahora mismo te acabaré!-**

**-Está bien, pero me temo que será imposible...-**

Y así pasaron 15 minutos con Alice y Vincent jugando. Él siendo experto y ella una novata, quedaron: Vincent en 1er lugar y Alice en 2ndo en una partida Death Match [Todos contra todos]. Al parecer todo el mundo se olvidó de Gil, quien intentaba hacerlos razonar.

**-¿Lo ves? No me ibas ganar. Aunque...- **La miró **-¿Enserio eres nueva? Eres muy buena... Incluso dejando de lado que eres una tabla... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- **Preguntó seriamente y todos se quedaron mudos.

**-¿Ah? ¿Qué te pasa?- **Le pegó con el control **-Yo ya tengo novio-**

**-Lo sé, pero nos podemos compartir... ¿Verdad, Gil?- **Sonrió.

**-No me gusta compartir. Por cierto, ya es tarde... me voy con Alice-**

Todos se despidieron, Gil y Alice se fueron al coche para regresar al apartamento de él. Una vez allí se sentaron en la sala.

**-No pudimos estar completamente solos hoy, pero veo que te divertiste, aunque disculpa a Vince, creo que sólo jugaba-**

**-¿Creo?**-

**-A veces Vince es raro, pero creo que le agradaste mucho. Si te odiara, no te hablaría-**

Se fue la luz y sólo se escuchaba la lluvia caer.

**-¿En qué momento comenzó a llover? Ahora no podré regresar a casa-**

**-Yo te llevo- **Sonrió aunque no se podía ver, pero de repente guardó silencio y se puso serio **-Alice...- **Buscó su rostro **-Yo hoy quería salir contigo y poder tomarnos de las manos, también quería que al final de la cita tú y yo pudiéramos besarnos...-**

**-¿Besarnos?- **Dijo Alice en voz baja, su corazón comenzó a latir y sentía su rostro caliente. Si hubiera luz se pudiera ver su cara completamente roja.

**-Sí, porque el único beso que nos hemos dado fue hace más de dos años. Ya han pasado varios meses de que estamos juntos, te pedí que fueras mi novia, y siento que si pasa más tiempo no podré soportarlo...- **La abrazó y comenzó a susurrar en su oído **-No quiero obligarte, es sólo que no puedo olvidar nuestro primer beso, pero tampoco puedo quitarme la idea de obtener otro-**

Alice se soltó de Gil **-Siempre hay un momento para todo... Y en estos momentos mis labios tiemblan, tal vez porque siento lo mismo...- **

Ambos se buscaron en la oscuridad y juntaron sus labios en un beso apasionado, él tomó el rostro de ella como si pidiera que no se alejara, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno.

Gil abrazó a Alice, sus respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban claramente. Alice podía sentir como el corazón de Gil latía a toda velocidad justo como pasaba con ella. Después de eso, nadie habló, sentían que las palabras sobraban.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2. ^^**

**Bueno eso es todo... Por cierto... Ya que Gil y Alice no será la única pareja, aunque sí la principal, aparecerá un nuevo personaje... ^^ No sé si decirles quien es... sólo que es de cabello negro xD Ya sé que hay varios de cabello negro, pero supongo que es muy obvio... creo O.o (?)**

**Jane. じゃね**


	3. La segunda Alice

**Konnichiwa! ^^  
Otra vez disculpen por no subir en tiempo :S Estoy en la escuela robándome el Internet, porque no tengo en mi casa.. :S**

**Bueno, con respecto al personaje nuevo, quiero aclarar que pienso poner otras parejas, no sólo Gil y Alice, obviamente ellos son la pareja principal ^^ Así que éste personaje será parte de la segunda pareja: Jack y Lacie.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y si tienen alguna idea o algo que quisieran que hiciera, ya sea para este fic u otro, pueden dejarme un mensaje o también estoy en FB, mi cuenta es Framboise Versailles, aunque si envían solicitud de preferencia dejen un mensaje diciendo que son de FanFiction, ya que no suelo aceptar a cualquiera.**

**Por cierto... SI NO LEYERON LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FIC, NO ENTERAN ALGUNAS COSAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**

**Eso es todo, después hasta se saltan esto ¬¬, así que...  
¡A LEER!**

* * *

**Kaichou CLover 2  
Capítulo 3 [La segunda Alice]**

Ya habían pasado varios meses después de aquel encuentro en la tienda de videojuegos. Todos, siempre salían a donde quiera, a veces ni acordaban un lugar, el simple hecho de estar juntos era suficiente para divertirse.

**[En casa de Jack...]**

Jack llegó a casa, abrió la puerta y encendió las luces al momento de entrar.

**-¡Sorpresa!- **Gritaron todos mientras se abalanzaban sobre él para abrazarlo y felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

Jack sonrió **-Gracias, pensé que me quedaría solo en mi cumpleaños-**

**-¿Dudas de nosotros?- **Preguntó Break **-Aunque te ves muy contento y no precisamente por la sorpresa, ¿pasó algo?- **

**-Nada fuera de éste mundo, conocí a una chica simpática en el camino, eso es todo-**

**-¿Eh? Parece que Jack-kun se ha enamorado. Y dime... ¿cómo se llama?-**

Jack rió nervioso **-La verdad es que... olvidé preguntarle-**

**-Eres un idiota-**

**-Que directo-**

**-Bububu~... Jack-kun es un idiota... Bububu~-**

**-Es mi cumpleaños ¬¬ no me amargues el día-**

**-Lo siento...- **Sonrió **-Bueno, ahora tendrás que apagar las velitas del pastel, porque estuvimos esperando mucho tiempo y tuve que cuidar de Gilbert-kun para que no se lo comiera-**

Gil lo miró molesto **-¿Quién se quería comer el pastel? ¬¬ Tú estabas alrededor de él todo el rato... Si no fuera por mí ya Jack no encontraría ni las velitas...-**

**-Qué aburrido eres...- **Miró a Jack** -Ahora apúrate esclavo que quiero pastel- **Le ordenó.

**-Es mi cumpleaños y soy esclavo... Haré lo mismo en el tuyo, Break-**

* * *

**[Días después...]**

**-Alice, ¿está bien que esté con ustedes?- **Preguntó una chica pelinegra de ojos rojos. Su nombre era Lacie y era prima de Alice.

Era invierno y ambas caminaban a la pista de hielo, Alice vestía de rosa y Lacie de amarillo. El parecido entre ambas era sorprendente, parecían gemelas a diferencia del color de ojos. Iban muy bien abrigadas, su piel blanca y sus mejillas rojas por el frío, las hacían ver como muñecas.

**-Sí, no creo que a nadie le importe. Sólo cuídate de Break y Vincent, ambos suelen molestar con cualquier cosa- **

**-¿Break y Vincent?-**

**-Break es de cabello blanco y Vincent es rubio igual que Jack, sólo que él es de ojos bicolor y Jack de ojos verde esmeralda-**

**-¿Rubio de ojos esmeralda? Conocí a alguien parecido hace unos días... Sólo que no me dijo su nombre, era muy simpático, sonreía mucho y era muy alto-**

Alice sonrió **-Describes a Jack, aunque tal vez sea sólo coincidencia-**

Llegaron a la pista y se quedaron viendo a las personas. Lacie comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía patinar y Alice parecía tener el mismo problema.

Alice rió nerviosa **-Creo que tendremos que ayudarnos mutuamente... Ninguna sabe patinar-**

**-Creo que será así- **Sonrió de igual manera.

Alguien tomó a Alice de la cintura **-Yo te ayudo Alice-san, y pondremos celosos a Gil y a Vincent- **Dijo Break.

Vincent apareció detrás de él **-¿Quién estaría peleando por una tabla? Para patinar se necesitan patines, no tablas- **Sonrió **-Hola, Alice nee-san-**

**-Agh! Ustedes dos...- **Los miró molesta **-Justo a los que no quería encontrarme primero... y tú suéltame- **Empujó a Break.

Break hizo cara de perrito triste **-Que mala eres... Kaichou- **Sonrió **-Eso trae muchos recuerdos- **Miró a Lacie** -¿Ella quién es? ¿Tu clon? No, éste tiene ojos diferentes...-**

**-Las hacen en serie- **Agregó Vincent **-No entiendo porqué Gil escogió a Alice si hay otros modelos y colores, lástima que en mismos tamaños- **Dijo ésto último poniendo sus manos en el pecho.

**-Su nombre es Lacie, es mi prima- **Dijo sin tomarle importancia a los comentarios de ambos.

**-Hey... hey... Gilbert-kun, camina más rápido. Hay dos Alice, ¿A cuál escogerás? Aunque puedes enamorarte de ambas, es lo mismo-**

**-Había escuchado que todos los asiáticos son iguales... Tal vez sea cierto, no me he fijado muy bien- **Dijo Vincent **-Tal vez he visto muchas Alice en la calle y no me he dado cuenta...-**

Gil llegó a dónde ellos **-Deja de jugar, yo sólo quiero a una Alice- **Miró a Alice **-Buenos días...- **Miró a Lacie **-¿Ah?-**

**-¿Lo ves? Son idénticas- **Break comenzó a reír.

**-Buenos días, Alice-san- **Llegó Jack **-Y...- **Miró a Lacie **-¿Ah? Tú eres...- **Continuó mirando a Lacie sorprendido.

**-¿Se conocen?- **Preguntó Break.

**-Ella es de quien les conté el otro día-**

**-Ella también me habló de ti- **Dijo Alice.

**-¿Amor mutuo?- **Preguntó Vincent.

Jack se sonrojó **-¿Qué cosas dicen?- **Rió nervioso.

**-Bien, bien, ya que todos estamos aquí... Iremos por parejas... Yo con Sharon...- **Comenzó a decir Break, pero fue interrumpido.

**-¿Por qué siempre con Sharon?- **Vincent levantó una ceja **-Aquí hay algo-**

**-Bueno, yo contigo- **Sonrió **-Aquí hay algo...- **Dijo en el mismo tono que Vincent **-Me gustas, besame Vincent. No, Yaoi Live Action no está permitido en ésta serie, así que tendrás que esperar. Y... continuando con lo que decía, yo con Vincent, Sharon con Oz, Jack con Lacie- **Volvió a sonreír **-Y Gil con Alice, obviamente-**

**-¿Está bien, Lacie?- **Le preguntó Alice **-Si no puedo cambiar con Jack-**

**-Está bien. De todos modos Gilbert-san es tu novio, pediré a Jack-san que me ayude- **

Break se acercó al oído de Jack **-Me tendrás que pagar por esto. Tenía planeado molestar a Gil, pero cambié los planes por ti- **Se alejó **-¡Bien, bien. Ahora todos a la pista!-**

**-Así que tu nombre es Jack- **Sonrió Lacie **-Gusto en conocerte-**

**-El gusto es mío, Lacie-san- **La ayudó a subir a la pista.

**-Sólo dime Lacie, no creo que haya algún problema, ¿o sí?-**

**-No- **Sonrió **-Lacie- **Se sonrojó.

* * *

Alice se encontraba sentada en una banca poniéndose los patines y Gil la esperaba de pie.

**-Debiste venir con los patines puestos- **Le dijo Gil.

**-Son molestos para caminar- **Contestó mientras intentaba amarrar las agujetas.

Gil se hincó en frente de ella y puso sus manos dónde las tenía en el patín, dejando sus caras frente a frente.

**-¿Puedo?- **Preguntó acercándose más a sus labios.

**-Gil aquí no debemos... ¿Qué tal si la gente nos ve?- **Dijo ella en voz baja mientras su respiración cambiaba.

**-No hay nadie cerca. Los demás están dentro- **La besó y ella le correspondió, aún cuando se negaba **-¿Ves? Nadie nos vio. Y éste es el segundo- **Sonrió y terminó de anudar las agujetas de Alice **-Vamos- **La ayudó a levantarse y la agarró de la mano.

* * *

**-¿Cuantos años tienes?- **Preguntó Lacie. Ambos estaban en la orilla, ya que ella no sabía patinar y tenía que agarrarse.

**-20- **Contestó mientras raspada un poco de hielo con los patines, después se agachó y tomó el hielo haciéndolo bolita y se lo lanzó a Oz en el pecho, quien cayó al distraerse unos segundos.

**-Somos de la misma edad- **Sonrió y miró a Oz quien se estaba levantando y miraba a Jack molesto **-¿Él es tu hermano?-**

**-Sí. Creo que somos muy parecidos-**

Lacie lo tomó de la mano y él se sonrojó **-¿Me llevarías? Ya me aburrí de la orilla- **Sonrió apenada.

**-Sí- **Comenzó a patinar despacio mientras se ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

**-Esto es tan lindo- **Dijo Break a la vez que miraba a Jack con Lacie y después dirigía su mirada a Alice con Gil.

**-Suenas como gay- **Dijo Vincent.

**-Si tú el muy varonil. Todos aquí se están juntando, deberías buscarte una novia-**

**-Tú deberías pedirle a Sharon que sea tu novia-**

**-¡Bingo! Pero lo nuestro y lo de ella es diferente...- **Sonrió _**"Eso creo..." **_ **-¿Qué harías si Gil se casara con Alice?-**

**-¿Ah? ¿Qué son esos temas tan repentinos?- **Preguntó confundido.

**-Sólo busco algún tema de conversación. Y bien... ¿Qué harías?-**

**-Nada. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Será su esposa, no la mía-**

**-Bu~... qué aburrido... ¿Y si tienen hijos?-**

**-Seré tío... Supongo...- **Comenzó a ponerse nervioso **-Estos temas son raros... mejor no hablemos de eso-**

* * *

**[...horas más tarde]**

**-Creo que es suficiente por hoy- **Break reía a la vez que intentaba recobrar el aliento **-Son todos unos idiotas,... Aunque fue divertido, no pensé que todos se irían en contra mía al final del juego... Al menos hice ejercicio...-**

Todos estaban muriéndose en el piso, estaban completamente cansados, antes se pusieron a tirar bolas de hielo y al final se aliaron para atacar a Break, y él era algo difícil de pegar.

**-Lacie-san, deberías venir a jugar más seguido con nosotros. Salimos casi todos los días, por si te quieres animar- **Dijo Break **-Y perdona si no nos comportamos decentemente como adultos, pero así nos divertimos...-**

**-Gracias, le pediré a Alice que me avise con un mensaje- **Sonrió. De verdad estaba entusiasmada con la oferta, divertirse como una niña eran cosas que gente de su edad se habían olvidado por pena.

**-Deberías darle tu número de teléfono a Jack-kun... Normalmente planeo las cosas con él y nosotros avisamos a los demás, él es mi esclavo envía e-mails- **Apoyó su brazo encima del hombro de Jack.

**-Está bien, creo que no pierdo nada...- **Se acercó a ellos **-¿Tienes dónde apuntar?- **Miró a Jack.

**-Sí- **Sacó su teléfono.

**-Es... [-insertar número aquí-]- **Miró su reloj **-Bueno, si me disculpan... tengo que irme- **Se alejó de allí casi corriendo, al parecer tenía prisa.

**-Jack-kun me debes mil y un cosas...- **

**-Lo sé, lo sé- **Dijo sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su teléfono. _**"Tengo el número de Lacie..."**_

* * *

**Y así comienza otra historia con Jack y Lacie...  
****Fin del capítulo 3. ^^**

**Sorry por alguna falta de ortografía, hice todo lo que pude para poder subir el cap...  
**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**


	4. Confusión

**Konnichiwa! ^^  
Disculpen por no subir, pero ya conseguí Internet hoy :D**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

**Kaichou CLover  
Capítulo 4 [Confusión]**

**-Jujuju...-**

**-¿Ahora qué, Break?- **Preguntó Jack algo preocupado por dentro.

**-N-A-D-A, sólo que Gilbert-kun no nos está acompañando- **

Break había planeado quedarse en un hotel de aguas termales y ambos, Break y Jack, estaban dentro de las aguas termales de la habitación mientras Gil se quedaba algo molesto en una de las camas y Vincent paseaba por alguna parte del hotel.

**-¿Quién se querría meter a eso?- **Dijo molesto **-No es normal meterse con gente desnuda-**

**-Bububu~ no estamos desnudos, te puedes meter con toalla-**

**-¡NO!- **Se tapó la cara con la almohada y se acostó.

**-Mmm... ¿O es que prefieres estar junto a las mujeres?- **Sonrió **-¿Es eso Gilbert-kun? No quieres ver hombres, pero sí mujeres, ¿No? Debes estar pensando que le harán a Alice-san...- **Jack se sonrojó y Break lo notó **-Oh! Ya veo, Jack-kun también es un pervertido-**

**-Somos hombres...- **Dijo Jack **-Creo que es inevitable si me lo dices así- **

Break le sacó la lengua **-Yo soy un caballero y no pienso en esas cosas-**

**-G-A-Y- **Dijo Gil a lo lejos.

**-No soy gay-**

**-¿Entonces quién?- **Preguntó Gil.

**-¿Quién qué?-**

**-¿Quién qué de qué?- **Preguntó Jack.

**-¿Quién qué de qué de qué?- **Break sonrió.

**-¡Agh! Ustedes dos...- **Gil estaba estresado **-¿Quién te gusta?-**

**-SE-CRE-TO, no lo diré-**

**-¿Por qué no? Tú sabes sobre nosotros-**

**-Gilbert-kun, a veces es mejor hacer como que eres de hierro y no sientes nada, así no perjudicas a nadie- **Sonrió.

_**"¿Amor no correspondido?"**_** -No entiendo qué es lo que intentas, pero ya estamos en la universidad- **Se levantó de la cama **-Bueno, creo que iré a buscar a Vince- **Salió.

* * *

**[En la otra habitación...]**

**-Alice-san- **Dijo Sharon, quien estaba en las aguas termales junto con Lacie.

**-¡NO!- **Alice salió molesta de la habitación _**"¿Quién se mete con otras personas así? Es un tradición, pero no me gusta" **_Siguió caminado molesta hasta que al doblar a otro pasillo se chocó contra alguien más.

**-¡Konban wa!- **Saludó Vincent.

**-Tsk... eres de las últimas personas que deseo encontrarme y parece que siempre apareces primero-**

**-¿El destino?- **Sonrió **-Oi, ¿no deberías estar con las demás? Oh! ¿Vas a los cuartos especiales? Dicen que hay uno para hacerlos crecer- **Se tocó el pecho con las manos.

**-¡Que no soy plana!- **

**-Ok, guarda silencio que nos van a regañar y todo el mundo se enterará de tu problema- **Sonrió **-Cabello negro, ¿Puedo llamarte Kuro Kumi?-**

**-No, me llamo Alice-**

**-Mmm... ¿Cuántos meses van? Te ha crecido mucho, creo que el cabello crece 1cm por mes, y a ti te han crecido como 5, si continuas así tal vez me enamore de tu cabello largo y dejaría de lado que eres plana, y te pediría que fueras mi novia-**

**-¿A ti qué? Búscate una novia-**

**-Nii-san y yo siempre compartimos las cosas. Alice-san, yo te elijo-**

**-Ni que fuera Pokemon-**

**-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- **Preguntó Gil que los observaba pelear desde varios segundos antes **-Vince, ¿no deberías estar... No, ¿no deberían estar los DOS en sus cuartos?-**

**-Yo sólo estoy observando, Kuro Kumi apareció de repente-**

**-¡No te dejé que me llamaras así!-**

**-Ustedes dos, más bien, Vince, vete al cuarto, tengo cosas que hacer con Alice-**

**-Está bien, ya no tenía qué hacer de todos modos- **Se fue.

**-¿Conmigo? ¿Qué quieres?-**

**-Primero, ¿qué haces aquí? Segundo, ¿por qué estás enojada?-**

**-Uno: No me gustan éstas cosas. Dos: Vincent-**

**-Perdón, Vincent es molesto a veces, pero cuando conozcas su lado amable, preferirás que te siga molestando- **Guardó silencio **-¿Puedo decirte algo y no te molestas?-**

**-Mientras no sea nada raro- **

**-Te amo- **Se sonrojó al decirlo.

**-¿Ah?- **Logró pronunciar nerviosa, su cara estaba roja **-Te dije que no fuera nada raro...-**

**-Sólo te lo he dicho una vez hace varios años, y quería que lo supieras ahora. No sé qué sientas, pero yo me siento así. No importa si no es lo mismo contigo, puede que tus sentimientos no estén a ese nivel, pero sólo quería decirlo, tampoco espero una respuesta o algo-**

Alice lo miró confundida **-¿Qué pasa contigo?- **Le pegó en la frente **-Nunca te comportas así, pero está bien. Me alegra que ya no seas el mismo de antes, que seas capaz de ser sincero contigo, pero...- **Lo miró molesta **-¿Cómo que mis sentimientos no están a ese nivel? Me haces sentir menos...-**

**-Lo lamento- **Sonrió apenado.

**-¿Crees que no siento lo mismo? ¿Acaso no te esperé por mucho tiempo? ¿Esa no es suficiente razón para saber que te amo?- **De repente se puso roja al pensar lo que había dicho al final **-Tsk... mejor me voy- **Dio media vuelta.

**-Alice- **La tomó de la mano para detenerla, su tono era serio.**  
**

**-¿Qué pasa?- **

**-Yo...- **Guardó silencio **-No es nada- **La soltó **-Nos vemos luego-**

**_"¿? ¿Qué pasa con Gil? Nunca se comporta_ así..." **Alice regresó a la habitación.

Gil caminaba por los pasillos, al parecer estaba un poco molesto _**"Al final no pude decirlo..."**_

* * *

**[En la habitación de las mujeres...]**

**-Una... una...- **Lacie estaba pálida **-¡ARAÑA!- **Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y salió corriendo. Sharon se escondió en el baño y ella salió por la puerta del cuarto, pero al parecer había alguien del otro lado. Lacie chocó, tropezó y ambos cayeron al suelo. Unos minutos antes, Sharon y ella, habían estado en las aguas termales y al salir se puso sólo una toalla, y ésta se abrió por adelante al caer.

**-La... Lacie...- **Dijo Jack nervioso y con la cara roja.

**-¡NO HABRÁS LOS OJOS!- **Gritó alterada y Jack obedeció cerrando los ojos, podía sentir su respiración por el cuello. Lacie se levantó y se puso la toalla correctamente **-Ya puedes irte-**

**-¿Por qué...- **Su cara aún seguía roja **-Esto... Cambiando de tema...- **Tragó saliva **-Break quiere que cenemos juntos...- **Por su forma de hablar, se notaba que aún pensaba en lo que había pasado.**  
**

**-¿Qué quieres?- **Preguntó decidida.

**-¿Qué quiero?- **La miró confundido.

**-Para que no hables sobre lo que pasó- **Contestó molesta **-No creo que a un chico como tú se le haya olvidado en 3 segundos lo que acaba de ver y seguramente se lo dirás a tus amigos-**

**-No, nada de eso. No soy...-**

**-Hablo enserio. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un arma? ¿Dinero? ¿O...-**

**-No me mal interpr...-**

**-...un beso?- **No lo dejó hablar y en cambio él se quedó mudo al escuchar eso.

_**"¿Un beso?" **_En su cara se notaba lo sorprendido que estaba.

**-He dado en el blanco...- **Se acercó a él **-Eres muy alto, pero puedo hacerlo- **Lo pegó contra la pared y se paró de puntitas **-¿Por qué no dices nada?- **Dijo casi susurrando mientras acercaba sus labios.

_**"Un beso de Lacie..." **_Seguía perdido en su mundo.

**-Tsk...- **Se alejó **-Eres aburrido... ¿En verdad lo esperabas?- **Sonrió **-En un momento le diré a Sharon, Alice no está con nosotras-**

Jack reaccionó **-Con esas cosas no se juegan, me asusté cuando mencionaste armas...- **Mintió.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Estás seguro que estabas asustado? Me parecía que estabas sorprendido...- **Le sacó la lengua **-No te daré mi primer beso... a menos que lo merezcas-**

**-¿Eh?- **Aquello lo desconcertó.

**-Es muy obvio, ¿no? Te gusto. Al principio no me di cuenta, pensé que tu amabilidad me confundía, pero en estos meses que he estado con ustedes, me he dado cuenta, no me miras igual que a las demás- **Sonrió **-Eso está bien, así no estaré celosa- **Dio media vuelta **-Se hará tarde, nos vemos- **Se metió al cuarto.

_**"Lacie: Eso está bien, así no estaré celosa" **_Jack sólo podía pensar en aquella frase. Era correcto, a él le gustaba ella, pero... ¿Qué significaba eso?

* * *

**[Días después...]**

**-Alice- **La llamó Lacie. Ambas estaban en un parque cerca de la casa de Alice **-Encontré algo- **Se sentó al lado de Alice.

**-¿Qué es?- **Lacie le dio una caja.

**-Son las cartas de la novia de alguien- **Rió **-Estaba enterrada, pero ya se veía en la tierra-**

**-¿Cartas?- **Se quedó pensando y comenzó a recordar...

* * *

_**"-Gil, ¿De quién es?- **Alice s__eñaló el sobre el cual metía en una caja con otros más._

_**-De alguien especial- **__Contestó al mismo tiempo que enterraba la caja en un hueco que había hecho._

_**-La odio-**__ Logró decir __**-Ella roba todos tus pensamientos, siempre me he dado cuenta-**_

_**-¿Celosa?- **__Sonrió __**-Yo no la odio, pero quiero olvidarla-**__ Guardó silencio __**-Ella fue la primera persona que amé- **__Se ruborizó apenado._

_**-¿Fue? Entonces... ¿Quién ahora?-**_

_Le guiñó el ojo __**-Es un secreto, pero antes debo olvidarme por completo de ella, no quiero que afecte mis sentimientos de ahora-**_

_**-Entonces aún la amas-**_

_**-No, pero no puedo olvidarla-**_

_**-¿Para qué olvidar algo que no quieres olvidar?-**_

_**-Los recuerdos no son tan importantes como nuestros planes del futuro y la vida del ahora-"**_

* * *

_**"La anterior novia de Gil..." **_Pensó Alice _**"No, a él le gustaba ella, pero al parecer nunca llegó a más" **_Ella sentía un poco de decepción al pensar eso **-Esta caja es mía. Bueno, no mía, sino de un amigo- **Mintió **-Será mejor que se la regrese. Hace mucho tiempo que la enterramos-**

**-¿Un amigo?- **Sonrió **-Tú amigo si que tenía un novia muy empeñada en escribirle-**

* * *

Alice llegó a casa y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Una vez allí se encerró, se acostó en la cama y sacó una de las cartas de la caja y comenzó a observarla.

_**"¿Enserio era sólo una amiga? No es que esté celosa, pero... no me gusta este sentimiento... quisiera leerla, pero eso me haría una chismosa. Además, no quiero sentime peor de lo que ya me siento en este momento. Gil es mi novio, pero no puedo entrometerme así, pero..." **_Alice abrió el sobre _**"Él no lo sabrá, pero..." "No, no debo hacerlo..." **_Guardó la carta en la caja _**"Tengo miedo de saber..."**_

* * *

**Fin del cap. 4.  
****GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**Perdón si los hago muy cortos y si en éste casi no pasó nada... :S No he tenido mucho tiempo...**

**Bueno... ¡NOS VEMOS! (^-^)^ Jane!**


	5. Cartas

**Konnichi wa! ****こんいちは！****  
****Gomene... :S No tengo Internet... **

**Ahora sí empezaré con lo bueno :D y avisando: EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HAY LEMON, aunque corto, porque no estoy acostumbrada a esas cosas... :S**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! **

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

**Kaichou CLover 2  
**Capítulo 5 **[Cartas]**

Era de tarde, Alice y Gil estaban sentados en los columpios, por la hora que era casi no había gente alrededor y ellos platicaban tranquilamente.

**-Gil...- **Dijo Alice algo nerviosa **-Yo...-**

**-¿Qué tienes?- **La miró confundido **-¿Tienes hambre?- **Sonrió, se acercó y le revolvió el cabello.

**-No me trates como a una niña- **Dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas **-No tengo hambre- **Lo miró y suspiró **-Ya no soy igual que antes, ya llevamos más de un año juntos desde que regresaste, deberías saberlo- **Agachó la cabeza **-Gil... ¿Cómo se sienten los celos?-**

**-¿Eh? Aún si me lo preguntas, no estoy muy seguro...- **Sonrió apenado **-Supongo que es como envidia, sólo que por amor, tal vez. ¿Para qué quieres saber?- **La miró, ella parecía estar escuchando, pero a la vez pensando en otra cosa. Levantó su rostró por el mentón y se acercó como si fuera a besarla, sólo para mirarla a los ojos **-¿Tú estás celosa?-**

**-¿Qué haces? Hay personas cerca- **Dijo un poco molesta.

**-No estoy intentando nada, sólo que me respondas. ¿Estás celosa?-**

**-No, ¿por qué debería estarlo?- **Miró hacia otra parte.

**-Mientes. ¿Quién te está haciendo sentir así? Sabes que sólo pienso en ti- **Intentó besarla, pero ella se alejó.

**-Sí, estoy celosa, lo admito. ¿Recuerdas las cartas de "ella"? Las que enterramos hace mucho tiempo, es ella-**

Gil la miró confundido **-¿Ella? Ni siquiera me acordaba de eso. No creo que debas sentir celos por eso- **Se levantó **-No te preocupes, ella ya no es nada para mí. Ya no desde que tú estás conmigo- **Se hincó frente a ella **-Alice,...- **La tomó de las manos **-Yo...-**

**-¡Konnichi wa!- **Apareció Vincent de repente interrumpiendo el momento **-Es muy raro encontrarse conocidos en el parque- **Sonrió.

Gil lo miró molesto, justo cuando iba decir algo importante fue interrumpido. Se levantó y miró a su hermano **-Buenas tardes- **Contestó él, pero se sorprendió al ver que había alguien más **-¡Echo-chan!- **Dijo sorprendido y a la vez feliz **-Ha pasado tiempo-**

**-Echo-desu- **Contestó seria. Ella era una chica peliblanca de ojos grises, amiga de infancia de Gil y Vincent, no solía hablar mucho, al menos no frente a gente que no conocía bien.

_**"¿Echo-chan?" **_Pensó Alice _**"¿Quién es ella?" **_Al parecer Gil se puso muy contento de un momento a otro, algo que hizo sentir mal a Alice.

**-Ella ha comenzado a vivir aquí- **Dijo Vincent **-Papá tiene trabajo aquí y por eso ha venido a vivir a Japón-**

**-¡¿Enserio?!-**

_**"¿Papá? No parece ser su hermana..." "¿Ella no será... una antigua novia?" **_**-Gil, tengo que irme...- **Se levantó del columpio **-Mucho gusto- **Saludó a Echo y caminó en dirección a casa.

**-Espera- **La tomó por la mano **-Tengo algo que decirte-**

**-No tengo tiempo, hablamos después- **Se soltó y se alejó caminando rápido de allí.

**-Parecía molesta- **Dijo preocupado Vincent.

**-No deberías prestarle atención a otras mujeres cuando estás con tu novia- **Dijo Echo **-Ella debío sentirse mal porque la olvidaste por mí, más bien, tu actitud cambió por completo. Comprendo que no me hayas visto por mucho tiempo, pero antes estabas con ella-**

**-Echo-chan, que inteligente- **Vincent sonrió **-Deberías ir por ella, ni siquiera dijo adiós-**

**-Ok- **Miró a Echo **-Lo lamento, supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión- **Dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

* * *

Alice caminaba por la calle cuando alguien la tomó de la mano, ella miró hacia atrás y vio a Gil jadeando.

**-Perdón, al menos me di cuenta que tengo una pésima condición física- **Continuo respirando hasta recuperarse **-Perdón-**

**-¿Qué pasa contigo?- **Lo miró confundida **-¿Por qué te disculpas?-**

**-Porque... ¿No estabas enojada porque me distraje con Echo-chan?-**

**-No- **_**"Un poco..." **_Fingió una sonrisa **-No tendría porqué estarlo-**_**  
**_

**-Sí te has molestado, últimamente mientes mucho. ¿Es que no confías en mí?-**

**-No es eso...-**

**-¿Es porque dije que te amo? Desde aquella vez has estado así... Dime, ¿en verdad me amas?-**

**-¿Ah?- **Su cara se puso completamente roja **-Ya he contestado esa pregunta...- **Miró hacia otra parte.

**-Quiero escucharlo, si en verdad lo sientes, quiero escucharlo claramente-**

**-¿Por qué? Con decirlo una vez fue suficiente-**

**-Para mí no. Te amo, puedo repetirlo mil veces para que quede claro, pero si tú no lo dices yo no estoy seguro de que lo sientas-**

**-¿No confías en lo que digo?-**

**-Últimamente mientes mucho...-**

**-Perdón, no volveré a mentir-**

**-Eso no es suficiente, en este momento siento que lo más importante es escuchar "esas" palabras de ti. ¿Por qué evitas decirlas?-**

**-Porque ya las he dicho una vez-**

**-Y si lo has dicho una vez, ¿no puedes decirlo por segunda ocasión?-**

**-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?- **Preguntó molesta.

**-¿Por qué lo evitas?- **Contestó de la misma manera.

**-No contestés mis preguntas con otra pregunta-**

**-Vamos- **La tomó de la mano y la llevó lejos de allí **-No sé qué es lo que intentas, pero no quiero perderte. No me importa cómo, haré que las digas-**

**-¿A dónde me llevas?-**

**-A que me digas porqué no quieres decir "eso"-**

**-No las diré, no importa lo que pase-**

* * *

Llegaron a casa de Gil, él encendió las luces e hizo a Alice sentarse en el mueble frente a él.

**-Ahora no hay gente cerca, así podremos discutir esto-**

**-¿Por qué quieres tanto que lo diga?- **Miró hacia otra parte **-¿Que tal si no lo siento?-**

**-El problema es que si no lo sintieras, simplemente me hubieras contestado eso desde el principio-**

**-¿Que tal si tuve miedo de decirlo?-**

**-El problema es que estás mintiendo. ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos y repites todo lo que acabas de decirme para que pueda creerte?-**

**-Simplemente no quiero hacerlo y ya-**

Se levantó y se hincó frente a ella, la tomó del mentón e hizo que la mirara a los ojos **-¿Por qué no? Sólo di que no me amas ahora y podré creerte-**

**-No-**

**-¿Por qué no? Sólo quiero saber la verdad de lo que sientes-**

**-La verdad es que he pensado en que... ¿Qué sigue después de decir "eso"? Siento que decirlo me hará actuar de manera diferente, tengo miedo-**

**-¿Por qué? Si lo sientes simplemente dilo, yo ya lo he dicho dos veces y lo diré un tercera ahora que nos miramos así. Te amo- **

El corazón de Alice comenzó a latir cada vez más **-No quiero decirlo... Gil, cuando lo dices mi corazón late como si me golpeara por dentro y mi rostro se siente caliente, ¿Es eso amar? No es que no pueda decirlo, sino que si tu lo dices y por dentro me vuelvo loca, ¿qué pasará si yo lo digo? Posiblemente mi corazón golpeé tanto que me de un infarto o mi rostro se sienta tan caliente que se derrita-**

Gil sonrió **-Me siento igual- **La besó en la mejilla **-Aunque no pasaran esas cosas por decirlo, simplemente se sentirá más fuerte y tal vez no puedas controlarlo como yo en éste momento- **Se acercó más a ella.

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **Su rostró estaba más rojo y sus pupilas iluminadas, al igual que él quien se acercaba a sus labios.

**-Alice dime que me amas- **Susurró.

**-Yo...- **Dijo nerviosa, la mirada de Gil parecía hipnotizarla **-Te... te amo- **Dijo casi jadeando, su corazón latía como si estuviera cansada de tanto correr.

Ambos acercaron sus labios y los juntaron en un beso. Gil introdujo su lengua en la boca de Alice y comenzó a jugar con ella, la tomó con ambas manos por el rostro para sentirse más seguro. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, pero segundos después volvieron a juntarse. Esta vez sus cuerpos se sentían diferentes.

**-Gil...- **Logró decir ella **-Creo que...- **Gil la calló con otro beso y ella correspondió.

**-Alice...- **Susurró y después comenzó a besarla en el cuello, ella simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus caricias. Él estuvo a punto de deslizar su mano bajo su blusa cuando...

*Ding Dong* Sonó el timbre de la casa e instantanemente se separaron. Sus rostros estaban completamente rojos y por dentro se sentían avergonzados de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

* * *

**[...Días después]**

**-¿Qué es esto?-**Teru veía un sobre, el cual abrió, pero Alice se lo arrebató de las manos.

**-¡¿Por qué sacaste eso?!-**Dijo molesta.

**-Pues necesitaba una caja para un trabajo de la escuela, y encontré una en tu cuarto-  
**  
**-¡No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas!-** Subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro **-Tengo que decirle a Gil de ésta caja, no creo poder seguir guardandola por más tiempo, además la tentación de leer las cartas es muy fuerte-** Sacó una libreta y un lápiz **-Ahora, a hacer tarea-** Metió la hoja dentro de la libreta.  
Comenzó a escribir, pero al cambiar de página, se encontró con una hoja suelta. _**"Aquí está mi formulario"**_ Leyó la primera palabra **-Que tonta, es la carta que acabo de meter... ¿Ah?-**Volvió su mirada a la carta.

_**["Hace un calor horrible en estas fechas, pero el sol se ve más resplandeciente de lo normal y las plantas más vivas... Ojalá pudieras estar conmigo para verlos juntos..."]  
**_  
**-¿Una de mis cartas?-** Dijo con sorpresa **-Esto es de Teru,... pero...- "...él no sabía nada sobre el sobre..." "Dijo que la sacó de la caja, ¡Imposible!"**Se levantó rapidamente y fue a su cama donde Teru dejó los sobres y abrió otro para leerlo.

**["¡Que alegría! Pensé que habías muerto o algo por el estilo. Mentira, es bueno saber que estes bien..."]  
**  
Alice abrió los ojos de par en par, su cara estaba pálida, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba en shock. **"Esta letra, estas palabras..." "Gil..." "Aquella "chica de las cartas"..."¿Yo?"** Segundos después se desmayó.

* * *

Alice abrió los ojos, frente a ella estaban Break y Sharon preocupados, algo muy extraño en Break, pero al ser amigos era algo normal.

**-¿Alice?- **Preguntó Sharon **-¿Te sientes mejor?-**

**-Yo... las cartas...- **Dijo levantandose de la cama.

**-¿Los papeles que estaban tirados?- **Preguntó Break **-Ya los guardé, nadie los leyó si eso es lo que te preocupa- **Suspiró **-Llamaré a Gilbert-kun-**

**-No- **Dijo asustada, casi gritando **-No lo llames. No lo quiero ver-**

**-¿Por qué?- **La miró confundido **-¿Pelearon?-**

**-No, es sólo que...- **Comenzó a llorar **-No sé qué hacer, no quiero verlo-**

Sharon la abrazó **-¿Qué pasó? Puedes contarnos, sabes que ninguno de los dos le dirá a los demás-**

**-Es que...- **Se secó las lágrimas **-Sólo prefiero no hablar de eso-**

**-Está bien, sólo calmate-**

Break se acercó a ellas y las abrazó **-Ahora parecemos una familia- **Sonrió, al parecer intentaba alegrar a Alice, y sí lo logró.

**-¿Familia?- **Dijo Alice, y de un momento a otro cambió de personalidad sonriendo malvadamente **-¿Y quién es la mamá?- **Sharon se sonrojó al escuchar esto.

**-Ms. Conejo-san- **Jaló un conejo de peluche de Alice y lo abrazó también **-Sharon-chan y Alice-chan son nuestras hijas-**

* * *

**[Semanas después...]**

**-¿Saben qué pasa con Alice?- **Preguntó Gil a los demás. Todos estaban en casa de Jack reunidos, menos ella **-Le he marcado varias veces, pero nunca contesta. Y no sólo hoy, ya van muchos días-**

**-Dime Gilbert-kun- **Break se acercó a él para que nadie más escuchara su conversación **-¿Le hiciste algo a Alice?-**

**-¿Algo?- **Preguntó confundido **-No-**

**-Pues... hace unas semanas ella se desmayó-**

**-¡¿Desmayó?!- **Dijo sorprendido **-Nunca supe nada, debieron avisarme-**

**-Lo intenté, pero ella no me dejó marcarte. Al parecer no quiere verte, y no sólo eso, parece que la causa de su desmayo fuiste tú, porque se puso a llorar después de que se levantó-**

**-¿Qué? No le he hecho nada...- **Se apartó y agarró su abrigo **-Tengo que irme, iré a verla-**

**-Ok. Sólo no digas que yo fui de chismoso-**

**-Adiós- **Salió de la casa _**"¿Qué hice?" **_Se subió al carro _**"Cualquier cosa tengo que arreglarlo"**_

* * *

**[...En casa de Alice]**

**-¿Qué pasa?- **Le preguntó Teru a Alice mientras ambos miraban la televisión **-Últimamente no comes bien y te quejas menos de lo normal-**

**-No tengo nada, no tengo mucha hambre y no tengo ganas de pelear-**

**-¿El tipo de la otra vez te hizo algo?-**

**-No, deja de molestar- ***Ding dong* Sonó el timbre **-Yo iré a abrir- **Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Era Gil quien esperaba al otro lado.

**-Necesito hablar contigo- **Dijo él, pero ella cerró la puerta en su cara.

**-¿Quién era?- **Preguntó Teru.

**-No es nadie- **Alice subió rápido las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

Teru abrió la puerta **-Buenos días, perdone a mi hermana-**

**-¿Tú hermana?- **Gil lo miró confundido.

**-Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres? Obviamente, ella no es mi hermana- **Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí **-¿Le hiciste algo? Ha estado rara-**

**-No le he hecho nada, por eso vine a hablar con ella-**

Teru lo miró de pies a cabeza **-Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Nos conocemos de otra parte? No eres de por aquí...-**

**-No, creo que no. Si me permites... necesito hablar con Alice-**

**-Ya recuerdo, tú eres el chico que se cambió a mi apartamento en Italia hace como 6 años. Que raro acordarme después de tanto tiempo, pero supongo que es porque nos vimos en más de una ocasión allá, ¿verdad?- **Sonrió, algo que molestó a Gil.

**-¿6 años? Eres tú...- **Dijo molesto **-Por cierto... ¿Qué haces en casa de Alice?-**

**-Vivo con ella- **Lo miró molesto **-Tú eras quien fue a mi casa por unas simples cartas, ¿no? ¿Lo recuerdas? La chica por la que tanto te preocupabas en aquel entonces, era ella-**

**-¿Ella?-**

**-Alice-**

_**"¿Alice? ¿Ella?" **_Gil comenzó a ponerse pálido.

**-Osea, que ella ya era mía desde un inicio. Ahora que ella no te quiere hablar, la cuidaré yo, no importa si la vez de la fiesta ella decidió quedarse contigo-**

**-Alice...- **_**"Alice es... Alice es... No puede ser..."**_** -Lo lamento, vendré luego- **Dio media vuelta.

**-¿Ah? ¿Escuchaste lo último que dije?-**

_**"Alice... la Alice de las cartas es... la Alice de la que estoy enamorado... ambas son las mismas... No puede ser cierto... no lo quiero creer. La persona por la que sufrí tanto e intenté borrar todo... sólo para saber que siempre estuvo a mi lado y no me di cuenta" "Me siento estúpido" "No sé como mirarla a la cara de nuevo..."**_

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Jane****! ****じゃね！**


	6. Nani?

**Perdón, perdón, perdón... U.U Tardé demasiado... Trataré de no hacerlo seguido :P  
**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ^-^**

**¡A LEER!  
**

* * *

Me había enamorado de ella, sin conocerla, sólo sus dulces palabras eran suficientes para mí. Siempre quise pedirle una foto o su número de teléfono, quería saber como era, quería escuchar aquellas palabras salir de sus labios.

Aunque sabía que nunca sería mía, jamás quise salirme de mi fantasía. Lloré muchas veces pensando en ella, en lo lejos que estaba de mi alcance, y no porque viviera en otro país, sino que la persona que ella esperaba, a quien ella hablaba, no era yo.

Me molestaba tanto tener esos sentimientos, pero a la vez jamás quise dejarlos, no podía.

Fue hasta que me mudé Japón y conocí a alguien más, una persona capaz de borrar esos sentimientos que tan sólo eran en vano. Su nombre era el mismo, su forma de hablar cuando estábamos solos era parecida, pero ella era real y poco a poco se enamoró de mí, del verdadero yo, no de alguien quien yo fingía ser.

No pasó mucho y supe que ambas personas eran la misma. Ahora me doy cuenta de que el habernos conocido no era casualidad, pero antes de saberlo me alejé de ella. Estaba confundido, pero al final comprendí que si yo siempre la había amado, que si la encontré después de tanto, no debía dejarla ir.

Tal vez cuando noté mi error ya era muy tarde...

**Kaichou CLover 2  
**Capítulo 6 **[Nani?]**

**-¿Seguro que no tiene alcohol?- **Preguntó Alice a Vincent mientras él abría una botella que había sacado de la alacena de la cocina.

Se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos de alguna manera, a pesar de que él siempre la molestaba cada que podía diciéndole Pokémon esto, Pokémon lo otro, Pokémon clonate (cuando estaba Lacie),... pero ya se había acostumbrado.

**-Pues... no creo- **Sonrió y sirvió un poco en un vaso **-Gil es muy malo con el alcohol y él no...- **Guardó silencio rápidamente **-Lo siento, no debí...-**

**-No importa...- **Miró hacia otra parte **-Él y yo aún somos amigos, ¿no es así?- **Fingió una sonrisa **-Bueno, ¿y dónde está?-**

**-Mmm... Hace tiempo que no hablan, ¿verdad?- **Sirvió a Alice, tomó el control de un juego y comenzó a jugar **-Hace dos semanas él regresó a Italia- **Alice, al escuchar esto, abrió los ojos como platos.

**-¿Ya no regresará?- **Estaba a punto de llorar de alguna manera, según desde que terminaron, desde que se dejaron de ver, a ella no le importaba él, al menos no tanto como antes, pero por dentro sabía que aún lo quería y alejarse de él se le hacía doloroso.

**-No, él regresa hoy- **Sonrió y miró a Alice **-Veo que aún te interesa... ¿Por qué dejaron de...-**

Alice bebió un poco y agachó la cabeza **-Si te lo contara sonaría estúpido, prefiero no hablar de eso...-**

**-¿Tan estúpido? Desde que cortaron Gil siempre va de aquí a allá por toda la casa, a veces se encierra en su cuarto y no sale hasta el día siguiente, es molesto verlo así- **Suspiró **-Si me permites decirlo, él aún te quiere y por lo que veo tú también, ¿no es estúpido estar separados aún cuando sienten eso?-**

**-Vaya, no pensé que hablaras así, tampoco pensé tener una conversación como esta contigo- **Sonrió y siguió tomando **-Es imposible que nuestros sentimientos sean iguales, Gil tiene novia...-**

**-¿Gil tiene novia?- **La miró confundido **-¿Quién te dijo eso?-**

**-Sale mucho con una chica, muy bonita diría yo-**

**-¿Eh? ¿Echo-chan? Ella es sólo una amiga. Han pasado muchos años desde que no la vemos, ahora vive en Japón, es normal emocionarse cuando un amigo que no ves regresa-**

**-Ya veo...-**

**-Te diré, conozco mucho a Gil. Somos tan parecidos, que varias veces me vestí como él, usé pupilentes y peluca para hacer las cosas que él no quería hacer... En realidad lo aprecio mucho- **Sonrió y se sirvió de la botella también **-Yo me escapé de casa cuando era un niño, me fui a vivir con unos tíos, después cuando eramos más grandes, él se había ido a un departamento solo, yo iba a visitarlo de vez en cuando. Había cambiado mucho, se la pasaba mirando el buzón todo el día, enserio no sé qué podía esperar para estar tan pendiente... Al final descubrí que eran cartas-**

**-¡¿Cartas?!- **Dijo sorprendida.

**-Sí, nunca supe de quien eran, nunca me dejó leerlas. Para él, las cartas eran lo más importante que tenía, y se volvió distante... Parecía un friki- **Rió **-Sólo que estaba apasionado con la escritura... Cuando llegué a Japón me di cuenta que había cambiado, había olvidado las cartas, sonreía, y todo gracias a ti...- **Bebió un poco del vaso **-Sé que te molesto siempre que te veo, no es que no me agrades, en realidad estoy agradecido contigo-**

Alice lo miró confundida **-¿Conmigo?-**

**-Supongo que él sólo se ha enamorado dos veces. Nunca lo he visto tan concentrado como con las cartas o como lo hace contigo-**

_**"¿Las cartas? ¿Conmigo? Si es verdad lo que dice Vincent, él siempre estuvo enamorado de mí, y si él era quien escribía, yo siempre... estuve enamorado de él..."**_** -¡No puede ser!- **Gritó asustada, además de que en sus mejillas se notaba que el alcohol de lo que contenía la botella ya estaba haciendo efecto.

**-¿Eh? Como sea... Odio a la persona de las cartas, de alguna manera Gil se alegraba cuando llegaban, pero a la vez se notaba su sufrimiento- **

Pasaron horas hablando hasta que llegó la noche y alguien llamó a la puerta.

*Ding Dong* Sonó el timbre **-¿Puedes abrir? Iré por algo a la cocina- **Vince sonrió.

**-OK- **Se levantó y avanzó hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y se encontró con quien posiblemente menos quería encontrarse.

**-¿Alice?- **Gil la miró confundido **-¿Por qué...?- **Entró rápidamente dejando sus cosas cerca de una mesa a la entrada. Llegó a la sala y vio varias botellas **-¿Dime que Vincent no te dio eso?-**

**-¿Tenía algo malo?- **Preguntó con timidez, cada que lo veía le costaba hablarle.

**-Pues...- **La miró a la cara **-Me imaginé eso... Estás tomada. Le he prohibido a Vincent tomar lo que nos manda nuestro tío...- **Comenzó a buscar por todas partes y después regresó a la sala **-¿Dónde está Vincent?- **

**-Estaba aquí hace...- **Miró hacia la cocina, donde Vincent dijo que estaría, pero sólo había un pastel y unas velas encendidas sobre él **-¿Desde cuando estaba eso ahí?-**

**-Lo mataré cuando lo encuentre- **Suspiró y se sentó en el mueble, después miró a Alice quien veía hacia la cocina y él hizo lo mismo **-¿Un pastel...?- **Se levantó. Pasó a un lado de Alice, ella sintió que la trataba como si nada, casi como si no estuviera allí. Posiblemente lo que le había contado Vincent era mentira, él no sentía lo mismo.

**-Tengo que irme- **Tomó su bolso.

**-Ok, ten cuidado en el camino- **Dijo distante, como si no le importara.

Alice salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó parada unos minutos. Quería llorar, quería gritarle cosas como: ¿Se suponía que esto sería así? ¿Así era de importante lo nuestro? Pero sólo se limitó a apretar la mano en un puño y sentir un nudo en la garganta, de todos modos ella tenía parte de la culpa por dejar de hablarle y no tratar de resolver nada.

Gil miraba el pastel **-Había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños...- **Agachó la cabeza. _**"¿Enserio está bien? No debí comportarme así con ella" **_Apagó las velitas, se sentó de nuevo en el mueble y tomó el control, pero éste se mojó un poco cuando de la nada Gil comenzó a soltar lágrimas **-Esto no está bien...- **Se secó con las mangas de la camiseta. _**"Yo hubiera deseado celebrar éste día con ella... Simplemente pasó el tiempo y no pudimos llegar" "Quisiera que todo fuera diferente... Además había comprado algo para ella y no pude darselo"**_

Escuchó que había comenzado a llover. Recordó que Alice se había ido caminando, se levantó rápidamente y salió de casa.

* * *

**[En casa de Jack...]**

**-¡Nii-san!- **Llegó una chica rubia a casa junto otra pelinegra **-Me he encontrado a alguien mientras venía a casa-**

**-¿Quién?- **Preguntó Oz quien venía de la cocina **-¿Tú no eres...? ¿Eres Lacie?-**

**-Con nii-san me refería a Jack- **Dijo Ada, la chica rubia **-¿Dónde está?-**

**-Fufufufu~- **Oz comenzó a sonreír de manera extraña **-Está en su cuarto, ¿quieres ir a verlo Lacie?-**

**-¿Tu nombre es...?- **Lacie lo miraba con un poco de desconfianza.

**-Oz, Oz Vessalius o Bezarious, como lo quieras pronunciar- **Sonrió **-¿Viniste a ver a Jack?-**

**-No, yo en realidad...-**

**-Vamos- **La tomó de la muñeca y la hizo subir a una de las habitaciones de la casa tan grande **-Le diré que venga, sólo espera aquí-**

**-Pero yo...- **Oz cerró la puerta y la dejó dentro de la habitación de Jack. _**"¿Qué se trae éste niño?"**_**.**

Lacie miró a su alrededor, era una habitación muy ordenada para ser de un hombre. Se acercó a una mesa donde habían varios porta retratos y comenzó a observarlos mientras estaba sentada en la cama.

_**"Kawaii, que bonito era de niño..." **_Sonrió. _**"Aquí hay una foto de Alice y él... ¿Alice era Kaichou? Nunca me lo habría imaginado" "¿Gil? ¿Gil también era Kaichou?"**_

La puerta del baño se abrió y ella miró instantáneamente hacia allá. Jack salió de allí completamente desnudo y al darse cuenta de que Lacie estaba allí, se tapó a la velocidad de la luz con una toalla **-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- **Su cara estaba completamente roja, se quería morir ahí mismo.

Ella comenzó a reír **-¿Así que ese era el plan de tu hermano? ¿Siempre sales desnudo del baño? Creo que deberías cerrar la puerta del cuarto, ¿no?-**

**-Oz...- **Dijo molesto dirigiéndose a su closet, ahí sacó ropa y volvió a entrar al baño y después volvió a salir **-Ya no seré el mismo de antes...-**

**-No había mucho que ver- **Sonrió.

**-JA-JA...- **Dijo molesto **-Pues contigo tampoco-**

**-Estamos a mano, ¿no?-**

**-Sí, pero al menos no amenazo con cosas raras-**

**-¿Te refieres al beso?-**

Jack se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba **-Yo me refería a las otras cosas que dijiste- **Dijo alterado.

**-¿Puedes cambiar drasticamente de actitud sólo por mencionar un beso?- **Sonrió **-Me pregunto que pasará si lo haces-**

**-Deja de decir cosas raras. Además, aún no comprendo eso de: "Así no estaré tan celosa"-**

**-Al parecer eres un idiota, cualquiera lo descifraría, es muy obvio-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Me gustas- **Dijo como si nada.

**-¿Ah?- **Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

**-¿Eh? ¿Ah? Deja de hacer eso, te comportas como un niño- **Se levantó **-Tengo cosas qué hacer con Ada-**

**-Lacie, ¿es enserio?- **La tomó de la mano.

**-Sí, la ayudaré con su tarea- **Sonrió.

**-No me refería a eso- **La soltó **-Puedes irte-**

**-¿Eres sordo o qué? Además yo nunca miento-**

**-Y si te pidiera salir conmigo, ¿lo harías?-**

**-Pareces muy urgido- **Se burló **-No-**

**-¿No?-**

**-Para empezar quisiera saber porqué te gusto-**

**-La verdad es que...-** Agachó la cabeza** -...no lo sé-**

**-Cuando me des una respuesta, pensaré en salir contigo- **Abrió la puerta **-Adiós- **Se fue.

_**"¿Por qué me gusta?" "Es cierto, simplemente no lo había pensado..."**_Se acostó en su cama _**"¿En verdad me gusta? Es molesta cada que puede..."**_

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró un chico rubio muy parecido a él **-Venía a ver a Lacie, le dije que esperara aquí- **Sonrió "inocentemente".

**-Me debes una... Te humillaré un día de estos-**

**-Y me vengaré cuando ese día llegue- **Se sentó en la cama **-Además, tú siempre me molestas, no veo porqué hacerlo yo sea malo. Eres mi hermano mayor, mi ejemplo a seguir, según...- **Dijo la última palabra en un tono diferente, como si se burlara **-Dejando los problemas de un lado... Estoy algo preocupado-**

**-¿De qué?-**

**-El otro día iba con Vincent, él me contó que habían abierto una nueva tienda de videojuegos y quise ir a ver. Cuando entré vi a varias personas, al parecer Vincent las conocía, entre ellas habían dos mujeres ambas peliblancas... Una de cabello corto- **Se sonrojó **-Y una...-**

**-Qué bonita expresión- **Sonrió.

**-¡Cállate! Enserio esto es importante- **Trató de calmarse **-La otra era de cabello largo, muy largo en realidad, sólo que traía gorra y no podía ver su cara. Ella comenzó a pelearse con un hombre que venía con ella, Elliot, si no mal recuerdo así se llamaba, y después empezó a correr huyendo de él por toda la tienda, se le cayó la gorra y vi que...- **Se puso pálido.

**-¿Estás bien?-**

**-Quise preguntarle a Vincent quien era, pero no pude del susto que me dio, de hecho creo que él pensó lo mismo cuando la vio. Aquella mujer era 100% idéntica a Alice, a excepción del color de cabello. Tu novia también es parecida a Alice, pero no así de exagerado...-**

**-¿Otra Alice?- **Miró hacia el techo **-Creo que ya había escuchado algo como eso...-**

**-¿Ah? ¿Enserio?-**

**-Ahm... pues fue Break quien me dijo. Aunque parece que Alice no sabe de su existencia, así que no sé... Le pregunté algo sobre eso cuando ella era Kaichou y simplemente me dijo que no tenía ningún familiar así...-**

**-Miedo... Suena como a algún tipo de cuento raro-**

* * *

**[En la calle...]**

Gil tropezó con alguien y puso su manos en el piso para sostenerse y no golpear a la persona debajo. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, aquella persona que él tenía acorralada era nadie más que Alice.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y sus mejillas eran de un lindo color rosa.

**-Yo, pensé que...- **La veía directamente a los ojos sin poder apartar la mirada **-Yo fui a... Te iba a buscar...- **

Ella no contestó, le era imposible decir palabra alguna. Gil, sin poder evitarlo, fue acercándose lentamente a sus labios hasta que rozaron. Sentía cómo la respiración de Alice cambiaba, estuvo a punto de besarla hasta que ella lo apartó con fuerza.

**-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- **Le dijo molesta **-Simplemente porque me quedo callada no te da el derecho de...- **Gil la abrazó.

**-Alice, quiero que hablemos- **

**-No hay nada de qué hablar, ¿verdad?- **Su tonó de voz cambió.

**-Está bien. Lo haré más claro: Tenemos que hablar-**

**-¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Sobre por qué lo nuestro terminó? La respuesta es porque simplemente no funcionó- **Dijo molesta, pero por dentro tenía un nudo en la garganta.

**-Alice... ¿Aún sientes...?-**

**-¿Y qué si lo sintiera? Tú no sientes nada, estuviste jugando conmigo siempre, desde el inicio. Yo te creí, enserio... Ya no me pregunto porqué no me quisiste besar la primera vez que lo intenté si se suponía que te gustaba, o porqué me besaste al día siguiente y te fuiste y dejamos de hablar o porque tardaste tanto en regresar. Seguramente es porque jamás fue cierto, nunca te importé... Jugaste conmigo hasta que te cansaste,... Yo en verdad te quería, en verdad...- **Comenzó a llorar.

**-Alice, yo...- **La abrazó más fuerte **-Yo nunca jugué contigo, hablo enserio...-**

**-No sé cómo obtuviste esas cartas y qué te dio tanto valor para contestarlas. Tal vez pensaste que yo era muy idiota, que tu juego duraría para siempre. Intentaste enamorarme cuando nos conocimos en persona, ¿para qué? ¿Para experimentar?- **Trató de empujarlo, pero el puso fuerza **-¡Sueltame! ¡Su...- **Él la calló con un beso, pero ella se resistió.

**-Escuchame, por favor- **No dejó de abrazarla para que no intentara irse. Además de que él había deseado tanto eso desde hacía mucho tiempo **-Yo nunca jugué contigo, yo no sabía que tú eras la misma persona-**

**-Deja de mentir...-**

**-Déjame explicarlo-** La metió dentro de la casa y la acorraló en la puerta de la entrada **-Te lo diré todo, simplemente escúchame- **Ella miró hacia otra parte -**Me enteré que estás viviendo con Teru, esa persona estuvo viviendo en Italia y cuando se mudó de casa, yo me cambié a vivir donde él vivió. Poco tiempo después comenzaron a llegar cartas, las leí, supuse que eras su novia, fui con Teru, pero él ya tenía otra y me sentí culpable, tan culpable que comencé a escribirte, cuando contestaste por primera vez me sentí realmente feliz sin razón alguna. Tengo que admitir que mi infancia no fue realmente buena y que hubiera alguien a quien le importara lo que sentía me hacía feliz. Poco a poco me enamoré de ti sin saber quién eras, sabía que era tonto, pero no pude evitarlo. Me obsesioné tanto contigo que no podía olvidarte, pero después te conocí como la Kaichou, y me enamoré por segunda vez de ti sin saberlo- **

_**"Es como lo que dijo Vincent, ..."**_

**-Alice, estoy feliz de conocerte. Siempre pensé que jamás te conocería, que jamás serías mía. Te amo, mi preciosa Alice, no importa si tú no, para mí es suficiente con haberte conocido, pero es que de alguna manera no puedo dejarte. Si te vas, ¿cómo podré soportar todo esto? Yo no podría...- **La abrazó de nuevo y comenzó a llorar **-Te necesito... Haré todo lo que quieras para que estés conmigo,...-**

**-Deja de decir tonterías. Tú y yo...-**

**-No importa si no me quieres ahora, trataré de enamorarte de nuevo, las veces que sean necesarias-**

**-Suéltame, por favor...- **

**-Sólo dame una oportunidad...- **La soltó y agachó la cabeza **-Por favor-**

Alice puso sus manos en el rostro de Gil y le dio un beso, algo que no había intentado en mucho tiempo. Él se sorprendió ante la forma de actuar de ella. Fueron bajando poco a poco hasta sentarse en el piso. Se besaron hasta que ambos quedaron sin oxígeno. Alice se sentó en las piernas de él, entrelazó sus dedos con su cabello ondulado mientras ambos se devoraban a besos sin poder detenerse. Era evidente, Alice estaba siendo controlada por el alcohol, pero Gil sólo pudo llevarse por las emociones mientras acariciaba su cabello, su espalda, su cintura,...

Él lo había deseado tantas veces, cuando se enamoró de ella pensó que sólo sus labios serían suficientes, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que no era así. Sus labios servían para calmarlo, pero a veces no eran suficiente... Necesitaba algo más. Alice despertaba todos esos sentimientos en él, no lo comprendía, pero no podía ignorarlos.

A veces se regañaba a sí mismo por tener pensamientos más allá de los que debía tener, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente era imposible.

La acostó en el mueble de la sala y comenzó a besar su cuello, deslizó su mano bajo la blusa de Alice y ella sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel. Él comenzó a acariciar sus senos bajo el sujetador, haciendo la respiración de Alice cambiar más.

Deslizó la otra mano bajo su falda y empezó a acariciar sobre su ropa interior, ella comenzó a gemir sin poder evitarlo. Después con la misma mano deslizó la falda hasta deshacerse de ella y cuando tuvo ambas manos desocupadas desabrochó su blusa, ella hizo lo mismo con la camisa de él.

Cargó a Alice y la llevó hasta la cama de su cuarto. Una vez allí, terminaron de deshacerse de las pocas ropas que les quedaban.

Gil lamió uno de los senos de Alice, mientras con una mano acariciaba el otro. Se escuchaba a Alice gemir y Gil se excitaba cada vez más. Después de un rato, penetró lentamente en ella.

**-Gil... eso duele...- **Dijo ella tratando de empujarlo.

**-La primera vez siempre es así... Perdón- **Alice hizo una mueca de dolor. Él la besó tratando de calmarla, pero necesitaba más. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, Alice aún sentía dolor, pero fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta volverse placentero.

Así aumentó la velocidad, Alice se agarró de las caderas de Gil con las piernas. Después levantó su cuerpo y quedó sentada en las piernas de él. Ahí pudo volver a besarlo y abrazarlo mientras él continuaba moviéndose.

Terminaron, y exhaustos se abrazaron hasta quedar completamente dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**[Al día siguiente...]**

Alice abrió los ojos, era de mañana y la luz que entraba por la ventana le molestaba.

_**"Maldita luz..." **_Se levantó de la cama y cerró las persianas. Regresó a la cama y su sorpresa fue ver a Gil acostado, semidesnudo, sólo cubierto por las sábanas y ella desnuda **-¡Gil!- **Gritó asustada, tomó otra sábana y se cubrió rápidamente.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** Preguntó restregándose los ojos.

Su cara estaba pálida **-No me digas que...-**

**-¿No lo recuerdas?-**

**-¿Recordar qué?-**

**-Anoche tú y yo...-**

**-No... no... eso no es posible...-**

**-Aunque no me acuerdo de nada- **Se agarró la cabeza **-Me duele la cabeza-**

**-¿De qué te quieres acordar? ¡Pervertido!-**

**-No me refería a eso y...- **Su cara estaba toda roja** -Alice...- **Miró hacia otra parte.

**-¿Qué?-** Lo miró confundida, después se dio cuenta de que tenía parte de sus pechos al descubierto. Su cara se volvió completamente roja **-¡¿Qué es lo que ves?!- **Dijo molesta.

**-Sólo vi accidentalmente. Además, si ya lo hicimos, supongo que ya las había vis...- **Alice le lanzó una almohada en la cara.

**-No lo repítas. Y si...- **Abrió los ojos de par en par _**"¿Y si... quedo embarazada?" "No" "No" "Yo se supone que quería alejarme de Gil... ¿En qué momento terminó así?"**_

**-¿Alice?- **Se levantó cubriéndose con la sábana, se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

**-No me toques- **Se apartó.

Gil la tomó por el mentón e hizo que la mirara a la cara **-No, está vez simplemente no te haré caso. Te amo y te puedo asegurar que tú igual me amas, no pienso dejarte ir, no esta vez-**

**-¡Déjame! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mí?!- **Lo intentó empujar y él no se dejó.

**-Además ayer tú comenzaste todo, si estamos así es por ti-**

**-Estaba tomada... Pudiste detenerme si no querías-**

**-Eres la persona que amo...-**

Alice guardó silencio **-Sólo dejemos esto...- **Agachó la cabeza **-No estoy segura de lo que siento... Sólo no volvamos a hablarnos, no marques a mi celular, tampoco me busques en casa... Así todo estará mejor...-**

**-Pero... tenemos los mismos amigos... tendremos que vernos-**

**-Pues simplemente no iré con ustedes... Sólo no quiero verte- **Lo empujó **-Voy a vestirme... ¿puedes salir?-**

**-Pero tu ropa no quedó sólo en el cuarto...- **Se sonrojó.

**-¡Pues salte de la casa!- **Gritó molesta.

**-Está bien...- **Sacó un poco de ropa del closet **-Me vestiré en la sala y saldré. Alice...-**

**-¿Ahora qué?-**

**-Te arrepentiras de esto- **Salió.

_**"Arrepentirme... ¿De qué? Es un idiota..."**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**O.O No volveré a hacer Lemons en mi vida, quedaré más traumada si lo hago...**

**...**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**(^-^)^ -|Bye bye!|**


	7. Adiós, nuevamente

**Hi! Hi! Hi! ^^ 3... 2... 1... ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! Prometo suicidarme después de esto...**

**Sé que prometí continuar con la historia, pero mi suerte es tan mala que robaron todo de mi casa y estuve a punto de ser secuestrada y ya no vivo donde antes y... ;^; Esta historia sí que tuvo muy mala suerte xD**

**Bueno, como siempre pasan cosas raras en mi vida ^^' Decidí terminarla...**

**¡STOP!**

**Aún no termina en sí, habrá tercera y última parte. :D Trataré de ir con un brujo y que me de buena suerte para que pueda seguir bien con la historia... Ok no. :P**

**La tercera parte se llamará diferente, eso creo, no estoy segura.**

**Eso es todo.**

**¡A LEER!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jun Mochizuki-sama...**

* * *

**_"Gil: Te vas a arrepentir"_** Alice recordaba aquellas palabras. **-¿Qué se cree ese idiota?-** Se dijo molesta **-Además...-** Su cara se volvió completamente roja** -¿Cómo fue qué pasó? No logro recordar-** Apretó la almohada contra su cara** -Seguramente él me obligó...-** Se levantó rápidamente de la cama **-¡Eso es! ¡Él me obligó! Yo jamás haría... Entonces, ¿eso no sería violación?-** Se asustó y se metió debajo de las sabanas. De pronto su mirada era triste... **"_De ninguna manera. Él no es así..." "Creo que... Tal vez... No, estoy segura: Desearía volver a ser la Kaichou y aunque me siguiera mintiendo quisiera estar a su lado"_ -¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?!-**

**Kaichou CLover 2**  
**Capítulo 7 [Adios, nuevamente]**

**[Meses después...]**

**-Alice-san, ¿estás bien?- **Le preguntó Sharon algo preocupada. Alice leía, pero no parecía concentrarse en lo absoluto y no sólo eso.

**-¿Por qué preguntas?-** Dejó de "leer" y por casualidad logró ver a Gil a lo lejos quien iba con otra persona.

**-Gil-san dejó de hablarnos hace mucho-** Dijo observando a Gil y después a Alice quien parecía perdida en su mundo** -Como decía, ¿estás bien?-**

**-Ella es su novia, ¿no? Supongo que por eso ha estado muy ocupado- **Fingió una sonrisa** -Hablando de eso...-**

**-¿Sí?-**

**-No, no es nada- **Volvió al libro** "En realidad, estoy preocupada por algo más..."**

**-KO-N-NI-CHI-WA**- Llegó un joven peliblanco quien se sentó al lado de ellas. Llevaba un montón de dulces y chocolates

**-¡Break!-** Sharon le quitó el libro a Alice y lo golpeó mil veces con él** -¡Te dije que no podías comer tantos dulces!-**

**-Alice-san...-** Decía medio muerto en el piso **-Ayuda...-**

**-Es tu culpa por desobedecerle-** Dijo sin prestarle importancia.

**-Alice-san, sí que entiende-** Dijo Sharon regañándolo.

_**"No, pero si te llevo la contraria me matarás también"** _Pensó Alice.

Break volvió a su estado normal **-Hoy ha sido San Valentín para mí, al parecer todas se pusieron de acuerdo y me regalaron cosas-**

**-No sé qué te vieron...- **Dijo Alice.

**-Bububu~ Soy exageradamente guapo que hasta tú te mueres por dentro por mí-**

**-¿Yo?-** Se burló **-¿Me hablabas a mí o a Sharon?-** Bromeó.

**-¡Alice!-** Sharon se alteró de un momento a otro **-Hahaha...-** "Reía" nerviosa **-Que chistosa Alice, Break es un idiota-**

**-Bububu~ ¿Tú también?-**

Alice se levantó de la silla **-Tengo que irme. Adiós-** Tomó sus cosas y se fue.

* * *

**[...Horas más tarde/En casa de Gil y Vincent]**

Ya se había vuelto costumbre, Alice siempre iba a casa de Vincent o él a casa de ella, todos los días, y los fines de semana salían.

**-Alice-chan, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir mañana?-** Preguntó él mientras comía la cereza de una rebanada de pastel **-Podemos ir a comer-**

Ella sonrió **-Ahora que lo pienso, jamás habría imaginado llevarme contigo y menos de esta manera. Eres alguien molesto... Bueno, antes lo eras...-** Miraba su cuchara **-¿Comer? Creo que sería mejor ir al cine, hay una película nueva-**

**-Te noto algo distraída- **Sonrió** -Ok, podemos ir al cine si quieres. Y cambiando de tema... ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?-**

**-Nada...-**

**-No has comido como sueles comer siempre. "Nada" no es una respuesta válida.-**

**-Es sólo que...-**

**-¿Es Gil?-**

**-No, ya me he olvidado de él- _"Al menos lo intento..." _**Sonrió.

**-Bueno, no debería decirlo, pero me alegra saber eso- **Hizo a un lado el plato** -De hecho, hay algo que quería decirte. No sé si es el momento adecuado- **La miró a los ojos** -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-**

Alice abrió los ojos como platos **-¡¿Ah?! ¿Estás bien?-** _**"Lo sabía, pero no pensé que lo dijera" "De hecho eso había estado en mi cabeza toda la semana..."**_

**-Creo que ya te habías dado cuenta-** Miró hacia otra parte avergonzado **-Sé que soy menor, pero simplemente no sé qué pasa conmigo. Es que cuando estoy contigo...-**

**-¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que sí? No podemos simplemente salir. Gil fue... Él es tu hermano, no creo que sea bueno...-**

**-¿Estás diciéndome que no? Lo entiendo-**

**_"Ahora me siento mal"_ -No, no es eso lo que trataba de decir-** Tartamudeaba **-Está claro no podemos salir, pero...-**

**-¿Tan siquiera te gusto?-**

**-Me gustas, pero...-**

**-Como amigo-** Miró a la mesa** -No importa, ya lo esperaba-** Sonrió **-Es la primera vez que me rechazan-**

**-No sé qué decir-** Agachó la cabeza.

**-Se me pasará... No me aferro tanto a las cosas-** Sonrió. Alzó la mirada y vio que Alice estaba completamente roja** -¿Estás bien?-** Se levantó y le tocó la frente -**¡Estás hirviendo!-**

**-No seas exagerado... No he dormido bien, tal vez es por ess...- **Se desmayó.

**-¿Alice?-**

* * *

**[En otro lugar...]**

**-Jamás te había visto tan inteligente-** Dijo Lacie a Jack mientras él estudiaba, o eso intentaba. Ella estaba de visita, era muy amiga de Ada, su hermana, por eso solía verlo muy seguido** -Supongo que un objeto, en este caso un libro, puede cambiarlo todo-**

**-¿Podrías tocar la puerta antes de entrar? Además estoy estudiando-** Dijo molesto, pero en realidad no le molestaba que Lacie estuviera ahí, de hecho le gustaba tenerla cerca, sólo que se ponía terriblemente nervioso.

**-Pues no creo que se pueda estudiar leyendo el índice...-** Sonrió.

Cerró el libro** -Estaba buscando algo, pero ahora no podré hacer nada contigo aquí. ¿Qué quieres?-**

**-Nada, sólo quería hablar de cualquier cosa. Ada está con Oz ayudando a tu mamá en la cocina, así que me quedé sin qué hacer. Quise ayudar, pero me dijeron que era invitada y no era correcto-** Se sentó en la cama de Jack.

Jack se acomodó de modo que pudiera apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla para hablar con Lacie **-Así que eres amable a veces-** Sonrió y al ver esto, Lacie se sonrojó. **-Eh... Al menos sé que es verdad-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-** Lo miró confundida.

**-Cuando dijiste que te gustaba pensé que sólo estabas molestándome-** La miró fijamente a los ojos **-Pero me he dado cuenta de lo roja que se pone tu cara-**

**-¿Quién te crees?-** Dijo orgullosa.

**-Ahora seré yo quien te moleste-** Se levantó** -Te has aprovechado de mí todo este tiempo, pero en realidad no me conoces por completo- **Se sentó al lado de ella.

**-No sé de qué hablas-** Se levantó rápidamente para irse.

La tomó de la mano **-De eso hablo-**

**-Suéltame-**

**-Pero antes mírame-**

**-¿Para qué? ¡Déjame en paz!-** Trató de soltarse.

**-Tú comenzaste-** Se levantó y la hizo mirarlo a la cara. Estaba roja como un tomate** -Lo sabía-** Ella dirigió su mirada a otra parte.

**-¿Feliz?-** Dijo molesta.

**-Aún no termino. Hoy me vengaré-** Sonrió** -Al final, creo que somos parecidos-**

**-¡¿Qué sabes de mí?!- _"Si sigue así yo..."_**

**-Puede que poco, puede que nada, pero te diré algo...-**

_**"Este idiota"**_ Trató de golpearlo con la otra mano, pero la detuvo y no la soltó. Lacie estaba completamente nerviosa.

**-Eres molesta y odio las personas como tú..-**

**-¿Estás queriendo humillarme? Sólo di que no te gusto- _"Para acabar todo de una vez"_**

**-De todos modos, no sé si estoy loco, pero desde la primera vez me gustaste y después de conocerte mejor me gustaste aún más**- Lacie no creía lo que escuchaba, ¿Jack se estaba declarando? Jamás hubiera pensado que tuviera tantas agallas **-Ambos somos doble cara, pero estoy siendo sincero y quisiera que tú igual lo fueras...**- Jack sintió que se le iba el oxígeno** -¿Quieres ser mi novia? Quiero ser más que nadie quien te conozca mejor. Y sí, como tú dices, soy un urgido, pero no puedo hacer como si nada mientras estás aquí-** Su cara ya era del color de una cereza, no podía creer que había dicho todo eso sin tartamudear. Ahora de tantos nervios no era capaz ni de abrir la boca.

**-No quiero enamorarme-** Logró decir después de varios segundos **-Tengo miedo, porque tengo un buen recuerdo sobre el amor-**

**-Yo borraré todo eso...-**

**-Además, no sé cómo debería ser una novia-**

**-No tienes porqué saberlo, todo se aprende poco a poco-**

**-¿Estás seguro?-** Lo miró a los ojos.

**-Sí-** La abrazó.

* * *

**[En casa de Gil y Vincent]**

Alice abrió los ojos** -¿Qué pasó?-** Levantó su cuerpo y miró a su alrededor. Conocía ese lugar, era la habitación de Gil. _**"¡¿Qué hago aquí?!"**_

La puerta se abrió y entró él **-Ya despertaste-** Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

**-¿Y Vincent? Más importante, ¿qué hago aquí?-**

**-La habitación de Vince está desordenada, jamás querrás entrar ahí-** Se puso pálido** -Él fue por algo a la farmacia-**

**-Ya estoy bien, gracias-** Trató de levantarse, pero él la acostó de nuevo.

**-Vas a morir si no te tratas esa fiebre. ¿Qué hiciste qué estás así?-**

**-Llegaré rápido a casa, así que está bien-** Se levantó.

**-Alice, ¿has estado mal últimamente?-** Miraba a sus manos** -Quiero decir, además de la calentura. ¿ha pasado algo más?-**

**-¿Para qué quieres saber? Es a un doctor al que debería decirle lo que me pasa-**

**-Estudio medicina-** Bromeó y segundos después miró hacia otra parte **-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-**

**-La última vez te dije que no me hablaras-**

**-Prometo jamás molestarte si aceptas, es algo importante-**

**-¿Importante? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-**

Gil se levantó y de un cajón sacó una caja y se la dio a Alice. De repente se puso nervioso **-Necesito saber si...-**

Alice se notaba igual de nerviosa que él** -Imposible-**

**-¿Y si fuera así? Estás enferma y si empeoras podría afectarle, prometo encargarme de todo-**

**-¿"Afectarle"? Yo no podría. Sé que...-**

**-Si no hay nada no importará, ¿verdad?-**

**-Pero...-**

**-No sabes lo preocupado que he estado pensando en si pasará-**

**-¡¿Eh?! ¿Acaso quieres que suceda?-**

**-No me importaría-** Se sonrojó.

**-Idiota... Está bien, lo haré-** Salió del cuarto.

Gil suspiró. _**"¿Y si Alice...?" "¿Y si estuviera embarazada?"**_ Cubrió su rostro con las manos. _**"¿Podría estar con ella de nuevo?"** _Miró a la ventana, después sacó de un cajón una caja bonita y la observó detenidamente. _**"Yo iba a..."**_ Se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. **_"Antes de que se fuera..."_**

Se abrió la puerta y entró Alice** -Negativo-** Tomó su bolso para irse.

**-Déjame verlo-**

**-Lo he tirado-**

**-Entonces ve a buscarlo-**

**-Ya te dije que no hay nada. Me voy a casa-**

**-No, si no lo veo-** Se atravesó en la puerta.

**-Deja de ser molesto-** Sacó la prueba **-Aquí está-**

**-Ya veo...-** Dijo con tristeza.

**-¡¿Y por qué reaccionas así?! Deberías alegrarte-**

Gil de la nada se alteró, estaba completamente enojado** -¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperándote ! Desde siempre, desde las cartas... Sé que el destino fue encontrarnos, sé que no debo dejarte ir. Al menos deseo que sea así. Te diré, un embarazo sería perfecto para tenerte cerca de mí-** Comenzó a llorar** -Cualquier cosa, no me importa. Te quiero no importa qué pase, ¿es que no lo entiendes?-**

**-Deja de decir estupideces-** Lo hizo a un lado para irse** -Ya no puede haber algo, esto se terminó hace mucho-** Caminó hacia la salida.

**-Eso parece...-** La abrazó y lloró aún más **-Entonces déjame estar así por última vez-**

Alice no pudo evitar llorar también** -Está bien-**

Estuvieron varios minutos en completo silencio mientras Gil se desahogaba**-Hay algo que quiero darte-** Logró decir por fin y la soltó **-Ya me he calmado-** Trató de sonreír mientras se secaba las últimas lágrimas. Tomó la caja que había sacado antes del cajón y se lo dio a Alice **-Sé que ya no tiene sentido que te lo de a estas alturas, pero lo compré para ti**- Ella la abrió, dentro había un anillo** -Antes de que nos separáramos yo quería pedirte que fueras mi esposa. Él día que hicimos... "eso", me dijiste que yo jamás te había amado y que sólo estuve jugando contigo. Esta es la prueba de que es mentira, mis sentimientos siempre fueron sinceros. Este será el recuerdo de lo que formamos juntos-** Le dio un beso en la frente** -Este es el adiós, ¿verdad?-**

Alice no contestó, tenía un nudo en la garganta y si hablaba seguro se rompería. Debía ser fuerte, quería ser fuerte.

**-Kaichou-** Sonrió **-Qué buenos recuerdos... Ojalá todo se hubiera quedado así-**

**-Gil, yo...-**

Se abrió la puerta **-He llegado-** Entró Vincent con un bolsa** -Lamento la tardanza, pero he pasado por otras cosas también-**

**-Gracias-** Dijo Alice y salió de allí.

**-¿Eh? ¿Ya está bien? Tanto que caminé-**

**-Vincent, toma tus cosas importantes, nos regresaremos a Italia-**

**-¿Junta otra vez?-**

**-No, es hora de ir a donde pertenecemos-**

* * *

**[Un año después.../En casa de Alice...]**

Alice tomó sus cosas para ir a la universidad, su bolso, una libreta y dentro de una caja un anillo, el cual se puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Bajó las escaleras y antes de salir fue a la cocina, ahí estaba su madre. Teru ya no estaba, todo era paz y tranquilidad. Tampoco estaban "ellos", se había acostumbrado a ir a su casa muy seguido, ahora se sentía vacía.

**-Alice, hoy viene alguien importante-** Dijo mamá **-No llegues tarde a casa como lo haces siempre-**

**-Siempre llego temprano a casa, antes tardaba cuando iba a casa de Vincent-**

**-Oh! Es cierto-** Rió apenada** -Cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Hay algo que debo contarte, pero será cuando ella llegue-**

**-¿Ella?-**

**-Bueno, no creo que venga sola- **Sonrió **-Tarde o temprano vendrían-**

**-¿Ok?-** Fue hacia la puerta de entrada **-Hasta más tarde-** Abrió la puerta de entrada y no pudo disimular el miedo en su rostro al ver lo que había detrás.

**-Ohayo!-** Dijo una chica peliblanca muy sonriente. Ella era completamente idéntica a Alice **-Tú debes ser Alice, ¿Llegué temprano? Mi tía me dijo que estarías en la escuela-**

**-¿Tía?-** Preguntó con trabajo, parecía como si hubiera encontrado a un fantasma **-¿Te refieres a mamá?-**

**-¿Mamá?-** Preguntó confundida **-Oh! Ya veo-** Le guiñó el ojo** -Aún no te han dicho nada. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¿Puedes faltar a la escuela hoy? ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte!-**

**-¿Ah?-_ "¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!_**

**-Qué mal educada soy-** Sonrió, seguido inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante **-Mi nombre es Abyss, Abyss Baskerville-**

**-¿Baskerville?- _"No quería creerlo, pero ella debe ser..."_**

**-Soy tu hermana gemela-**

**FIN KAICHOU CLOVER 2**

* * *

**Ya pueden golpearme si quieren... ^^'**

**Nos vemos.**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! Es lo que me anima a seguir, sin ustedes no escribiría nada más...**

**Jane!**


End file.
